


La palabra más íntima

by SaberNezumi



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberNezumi/pseuds/SaberNezumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alguna vez alguien planteó la teoría que entre más importante e intimo el sentimiento era, se necesitaban menos cantidad de palabras para expresarlo. Finn y Quinn están por comenzar un viaje para descubrirlo. Un viaje en el cual quieran o no, Rachel se verá envuelta de forma inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La palabra más íntima

_  
“So… I have this theory that the more **imp**_ **_ortant_ ** _and **intimate** the emotion, the fewer words are required to express it…”_

(Tío Blaine es quien abre la puerta, sonriendo ante la sorpresa de verlas llegar sin aviso. Rachel se disculpa de antemano y las dos lo siguen a la sala, a medio camino tío Blaine te desordena el cabello con la mano, como lo hace siempre que te ve. Para tu sorpresa, tía Mercedes también se encuentra allí. Vestida de manera sencilla, seguramente de incógnito, observas como termina de responder algunos mensajes de su agente antes de girarse en tu dirección para sonreírte, recibiéndote con los brazos abiertos. Sueltas la mano de Rachel y corres hacia ella, feliz de poder verla por primera vez en meses – _“¡estuviste genial en la gala de los VMA!”_ – ella ríe y no puedes evitar sentir cosquillas en tu cuello. 

Mientras ella te levanta del suelo y te sienta en sus piernas ves a tío Kurt emerger de la cocina, usando ese delantal que tío Blaine y tú tardaron tanto en elegir unas navidades atrás. Lo saludas con la mano y cuando Rachel se acerca a saludarlo haces la vista a un lado, algo avergonzada. La sonrisa abandona tu rostro los segundos justos para que los demás se den cuenta – _“tonta, ¿acaso no sabes controlar tus emociones?”_. 

\- ¿Y dónde se fue la sonrisa de mi princesa favorita? – era tío Blaine con un vaso de leche y su sonrisa encantadora. Agradeces su cortesía y dejas que la leche deje una leve mancha blanca sobre tu labio superior. Tío Blaine se sienta junto a tía Mercedes sin dejar de sonreírte - ¿Qué tal si Mercedes nos muestra sus fotos con Beyoncé mientras dejamos a los adultos hablar cosas aburridas de adultos? 

\- Pero tío, si tú eres un adulto – las dos ríen cuando se hace el ofendido. 

\- Entonces, ¿quién quiere ver mis fotos de los VMA? – con tío Blaine levantan la mano derecha emocionados, mientras tía Mercedes mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro y comienza a buscar las fotos en las galerías de su celular. 

Los minutos pasan y a ratos desvías la mirada hacia la cocina. No alcanzas a verlos, pero sabes de qué están hablando. Sabes que es sobre lo que ha estado sucediendo en casa las últimas semanas y no puedes ignorarlo. Seguramente tío Kurt ha dejado la preparación de lo que sea que este haciendo para abrazar a Rachel y darle unas palabras de ánimo, asegurándole que nada es tan terrible como parece. 

Te sientes culpable. _“No hay otra forma”_ – te repites una y otra vez mientras comentas las fotos que pasan ante tus ojos. 

Media hora después, Rachel sale de la cocina seguida por tío Kurt. Con una expresión algo triste se te acerca para besar tu frente – _“Mami Quinn vendrá por ti después de que termine en el buffet… te quiero, preciosa”_ -, acariciando tu mejilla izquierda intenta sonreírte, pero al no poder del todo se despide de los demás y da media vuelta, dejando que tío Blaine la acompañe hasta la puerta. 

Tío Kurt se sienta en el sofá y con su elegancia característica cruza una pierna por sobre la otra para acomodarse. Tío Blaine regresa luego de unos segundos, besa a su marido y vuelve a ocupar su lugar junto a Tía Mercedes. Durante unos minutos todo parece avanzar con normalidad, hasta que Tío Kurt se aclara la garganta suavemente y pregunta sobre aquello de lo que no quieres hablar. Contienes la respiración y lo miras fijamente a los ojos. Son tan claros y puros que te es imposible ocultarle la verdad. Con algo de vergüenza, que se refleja en un leve temblor en tu voz, le contestas. 

\- En el colegio me molestan… 

Por un instante los adultos se miran como si entendieran exactamente de qué estas hablando. Pero ellos realmente no pueden entenderlo porque nunca se han encontrado en una situación como la tuya. 

\- Dicen que no puedo tener dos mamás, que es solo una mamá y un papá… y se burlan de los dibujos que hago en clase... y me apuntan con el dedo cuando Rachel aparece para buscarme… - puedo notar sus miradas de reproche cuando llamo a mi madre por su nombre. Quiero echarme a llorar. 

Es entonces que tía Mercedes te abraza, meciéndote con cuidado. Tío Blaine toma el vaso vacío de entre tus manos y va a rellenarlo a la cocina. Tío Kurt se acomoda y con un tono dulce se dirige a tí, sin el enojo que esperas en su voz. 

\- ¿Princesa, te gustaría escuchar una historia?) 

_“For instance, **‘Will you go out with me?** ’ Six words.”_

[15:04 p. m.] ¿Estás bien? Si quieres te acompaño a casa después de clases, ¿o prefieres ir a la mía? Mi madre no volverá hasta las nueve… 

Lee el mensaje que acaba de llegarle y sin pensarlo dos veces decide ignorarlo. Finn debe extrañarla en clase de español – _“claro, si soy yo la que lo mantiene despierto”_. A pesar de saber que su novio seguramente necesita de su ayuda con la lección, no puede encontrar las ganas para salir de aquel cubículo y caminar los pocos metros que la separan del salón del profesor Schuester. Hay algo mucho más importante que intenta entender ahora, más importante que las diferentes formas de decir que algo es bonito o aprender cómo preguntar dónde se encuentra el baño. Más tarde buscará clases por internet, le costará un poco más pero de seguro los profesores pronunciaran mejor que el suyo. _“Puede que esta vez Finn haga anotaciones útiles que pueda copiar luego… para variar”_ – se dice sin muchas esperanzas. 

Vuelve a fijar su vista en la puerta del cubículo. Sentada en silencio sobre la tapa del inodoro observa los trazos del dibujo que acaba de plasmar en ese rincón alejado del baño de niñas del segundo piso. Por un momento no piensa en nada más que en esas curvas que empiezan a desarrollarse y en cómo el cabello de esa chica cae sobre sus hombros sin alcanzar a tapar del todo sus pechos. Nota como a medida que termina de dibujar las líneas que conforman el retrato, estas pasan de ser bruscas y burlonas a otras más finas y delicadas. Su atención se centra en los detalles y cómo estos comienzan a tomar protagonismo. El tiempo se hace efímero mientras con cuidado acaba de modelar aquellas piernas de las cuales no puede quitar sus ojos de encima. Observa su creación por largos segundos con solo el sonido de las tuberías de compañía. Traga saliva y es consciente del sonrojo que va apareciendo en sus mejillas, justo antes de terminar los pies. Cierra los ojos con fuerza. Una vergüenza incómoda la embarga, confundiéndola aún más. 

_¿Qué demonios estas pensando, Quinn Fabray?_  

Piensa en sus padres, en su perfecta hermana. Las débiles paredes de aquel cubículo se le hacen aún más estrechas y aunque sabe que es solo un producto de su mente, le cuesta un poco respirar. Sus dedos repasan con cuidado la línea que demarca el rostro de Rachel y sin poder evitarlo termina golpeándola con una rabia arrebatadora que no sabe que posee. Cierra los ojos y contiene la respiración un momento, intentando controlar el latido de aquel corazón que parece querer salírsele del pecho. No entiende nada en absoluto y lo odia, odia no poder estar en control de lo que siente. 

Vuelve a abrir los ojos, esta vez más calmada, y solo puede sentir una sutil tristeza que envuelve toda aquella situación. Es consciente de que no debería estar ahí, aquel sentimiento incómodo, pero lo está y entiende que debe hacer algo por superarlo. Aunque no está del todo segura si realmente quiere aquello. Resignada nota las marcas de plumón negro difuminándose bajo su mano, deformando en parte el rostro de la chica que cree odiar. 

Esconde el plumón en su mochila y sale del cubículo para mojarse el rostro y arreglarse un poco el cabello, el que siempre debe estar perfectamente peinado. _“Nada puede interponerse entre nosotros y nuestro objetivo, ni siquiera un rebelde mechón de pelo”_ – diría la entrenadora Sylvester. Analiza su reflejo y se da permiso para salir cuando todo está en el lugar que debería, cuando ha vuelto a ser la misma Quinn Fabray de siempre. 

Pero el recuerdo de aquellos dibujos eróticos la persigue. 

_¿Por qué precisamente Berry…?_

Tocan el timbre. En pocos segundos los pasillos de McKinley están repletos de alumnos agradecidos de que la jornada escolar por fin acaba. 

[15:23 p. m.] Tú casa. Yo conduzco. Espérame en la salida a los estacionamientos. 

(Tío Kurt se detiene un momento para tomar aire. No puedes contener tu emoción, tus padres pocas veces hablan de lo que ocurrió antes de que formaran el club de coro en su escuela. Poco y nada sabes de sus vidas antes de las competencias y los trofeos. 

\- Éramos los perdedores de la escuela, nosotros cinco, pero como cosa del destino nuestras vidas se entrecruzaron con aquellos que estaban en la cima en ese momento – inmediatamente nombras a tu padre y tía Mercedes asiente – sí, Finn, tío Puck y las _cheerios_ … 

\- Tía Santana y tía Brittany. 

\- Y por supuesto tu madre, Quinn. 

Tío Kurt se levanta y desde el librero que esta a sus espaldas saca un libro de colores rojo y negro. Se sienta en la alfombra a los pies de tía Mercedes y abre sus páginas en una sección con una sola foto en ella. Te das cuenta de que es el anuario de su primer año como club y en el puedes ver cuan jóvenes lucen todos. 

\- Pero que peinado llevabas, amor – comenta tío Blaine divertido, para solo recibir un suave golpe en su rodilla de parte de su esposo – lo que no quiere decir que no fueras igual de adorable – agrega. 

\- En ese tiempo tío Kurt tenía un pequeño enamoramiento en tu padre – tía Mercedes le sonríe a su amigo de años e intenta darle un suave apretón en la mejilla, a lo que tío Kurt la esquiva diciendo que esas ya son cosas del pasado. 

\- Lo entiendo, mi padre es muy guapo – todos sonríen. 

Tío Kurt deja que repases con tus ojos cada una de esas caras en silencio, a todos los reconoces pero no puedes evitar asombrarte con lo palpable que es el paso del tiempo. iras a los adultos a tu lado y luego buscas sus rostros en la fotografía. Ya no eran niños, al menos no en el exterior. Te detienes en el rostro de Rachel y pasas tus dedos por sobre su silueta. Levantas la vista y esperas a que tus tíos continúen con su historia. 

\- En ese tiempo éramos todos muy diferentes, personas que si no fuera porque sus voces iban bien juntas no nos detendríamos en el pasillo ni para saludarnos, muy por el contrario… 

\- ¿Entonces? – te tiembla la voz, talvez dudas de que el rumbo que este tomando la historia sea algo que realmente quieras saber. 

\- Fue el destino… lo que nos unió como club, lo que me permitió encontrar a Blaine, lo que le permitió a Mercedes encontrar a tu tío Sam y – te sonríe, dándote la mano, entregándote seguridad – lo que le permitió a tus padres encontrarse.) 

[17:00 p. m.] Compraré tu granizado favorito. Fresa, ¿cierto? 

Esperas a un lado de las puertas que dan a los estacionamientos, algunos de tus compañeros del equipo de fútbol se acercan para bromear un rato y luego despedirse. Le sigues la corriente sin ponerles mucha atención, tu mente está en otro lado. Algunos chicos de ese extraño club intentan saludarte, pero haces como si no los conocieras o no hubieras notado su presencia. No es muy difícil, lo haces siempre. Es lo que tienes que hacer, aunque te sientes realmente mal al respecto. 

Eres el líder el equipo de fútbol, el novio de la _head cheerleader_. Es lo que todos esperan de ti. Aun así, algo te hace falta… 

La ves caminando desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Habla con el profesor de español, el tal Sr. Schuester, un tipo simpático y que para tu sorpresa también dirige aquel club en el que has terminado porque alguien se quiso hacer el simpático y plantó drogas en tu casillero. Discuten algo, por la pasión con la que la chica se expresa seguramente son nuevas ideas que tiene para el club. Te asusta. Jamás has conocido a alguien con tanta ganas de lograr algo. La sigues observando sin hacer el intento de ser discreto y notas una extraña aura que te atrae hacia ella. Nunca has sido apasionado por las cosas que haces, la mayoría te confunde y prefieres dejarlas pasar, sin hacerte problemas por ello. El mundo normalmente gira demasiado rápido y sientes que por más que te esfuerces nunca lograrás alcanzarlo, mucho menos sobrepasarlo. Entonces prefieres callar, hacer lo que se espera de ti de la mejor manera. Pasar desapercibido y vivir en paz. 

Pero para ella no pasaste desapercibido, por el contrario, logró que sintieras algo que creías hace tiempo olvidado. 

_Mi voz interior._

Alguien tira del cuello de tu camisa y te agachas un poco para encontrarte con los dulces labios de tu novia. Su mano libre acaricia tu mejilla y baja por tu cuello hasta tú pecho, con tu corazón latiendo contra sus finos dedos. Cierras los ojos, tus pensamientos desaparecen. Sientes ese mareo característicos y los fuegos ratifícales a tu alrededor. Ya no hay nadie más en tu cabeza, solo ella. 

Quinn Fabray, su solo nombre te hace olvidar lo que hay a tu alrededor. 

Pero entonces sus labios se alejan, se separan un poco y tus ojos se desvían inevitablemente a la chica que ya solo esta a unos metros de distancia y que los observa fijamente, con un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas y una mirada tan intensa que a Finn le provoca un escalofrío involuntario. 

\- Finn, ojos aquí – Quinn lo nota, te das cuenta. Y le haces caso como un pequeño cachorro, no quieres problemas. Ella vuelve a besarte y deja pasar a la chica hacia el estacionamiento. Seguramente uno de sus padres venga por ella - ¿y mi granizado de fresa? 

Súbitamente recuerdas las palabras del padre de Quinn y como tras asistir un día a su parroquia llegó hablando de los Berry. No fueron palabras muy amables. Lo que se podía rescatar de ellas, entre proverbios y conceptos difíciles, fue que juntarse con esa gente no era lo adecuado para su pequeña hija y menos para el chico que aspiraba a ser su novio. 

\- Perdona, lo he olvidado. 

\- No me sorprende. 

Ella te toma del brazo y los dos caminan lentamente a su auto. A unos metros de distancia notas como Rachel Berry espera a un lado de la entrada a que el auto de sus padres arribe. Sin darte cuenta tus ojos recorren el camino desde su cabello, hasta su espalda, para terminar en su trasero y sus piernas. 

_Finn, concéntrate. Esto no es lo que deberías estar haciendo con tu novia del brazo, menos con Quinn. Focus, focus._

De reojo te fijas en la chica que camina a tu lado y para tu sorpresa, ella tampoco puede quitar sus ojos de Rachel Barbra Berry. 

Solo tienen que pasar unos días para que el tema salga a flote. 

Hace unas horas ya que el entrenamiento de las porristas había terminado y la temporada de fútbol no comenzaba aún, así que los dos podían darse el tiempo para estar juntos. Al menos hasta que Carol llegara de su trabajo de medio tiempo. 

En el pequeño cuarto, se besan sin dar espacio a respiros. 

Las manos de Finn suben por su cuerpo: algo tensas, algo ansiosas. Una y otra vez sus dedos tantean nerviosos el borde superior de su falda, intentando esquivar la hebilla del cierre porque sabe que hay límites entre ellos que aun no puede cruzar. Eso no significa que no haya otras partes que no pueda tocar. Quinn lo insta a hacerlo. Con una de sus manos lo guía, dejándolo sentir su cintura, mientras él besa su cuello y ella suelta suaves gemidos en su oído. Sonríe, puede percibir la sangre bombeando en su cuello y mucho más abajo. Una de las manos de Finn sube por un costado, pasando a llevar tímido uno de sus senos en el camino a su nuca, para enredar sus dedos donde nacen algunos de sus cabellos. 

Entonces ocurre, casi como si sus mentes estuvieran coordinadas. Un pequeño descuido de Finn, una sola palabra que escapa apenas de sus labios, un nombre… y ya no son sus manos las que recorren su cuerpo sino que otras mucho más pequeñas. Ya no son sus labios, ni su voz la que dice su nombre. En su mente ya no es Finn, sino Rachel quien busca mayor contacto con su piel. 

Solo esos segundos bastan para que los dos se separen bruscamente y no puedan mirarse a la cara por largos minutos. Quinn se sienta al borde de la cama y Finn se queda recostado en ella, observando un punto cualquiera en el techo de su cuarto. Sus respiraciones todavía son algo erráticas y la sangre aún se agolpa en sus mejillas. Lo que ha sucedido es evidente para los dos, han quedado expuestos. 

Quinn está dispuesta a negarlo hasta la tumba, pero Finn no puede esperar a sacárselo del pecho. Por eso la detiene, siempre con cuidado, cuando ella intenta escapar con la excusa del estudio – _“el examen de biología es dentro de tres semanas”_. Se miran a los ojos y un extraño cansancio se apodera de Quinn. Ha estado pensando en esto por semanas, esperando el momento ideal para conversarlo son su novio. Pero esta situación es menos que ideal. 

Intenta irse de nuevo, pero el agarre de Finn en su muñeca se vuelve un poco más firme. Esta vez el chico no cederá. 

\- No quiero discutir esto de nuevo. 

\- ¿De nuevo? Quinn, no lo hemos discutido y… nunca es bueno evitar las cosas. 

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de eso? - Finn se encoge de hombros y le dedica una sonrisa conciliadora – Dios, Finn…

\- No te preocupes, mi madre suele repetírmelo a menudo. 

Pasan los minutos. Finn la abraza contra su pecho, dejándola ordenar sus ideas. Para él es un poco más simple: quién los tiene así posee nombre y apellido, y vive a unas calles de distancia. Lo que realmente lo consterna es no saber cómo su relación se encaminó en tan extraña dirección. 

\- ¿Qué nos sucede? – Quinn es la que da voz a sus interrogantes, se pronuncia con una fragilidad en la que no acostumbra a escucharla. 

\- Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que te amo – no puede decir más, solo la verdad – eso no ha cambiado. 

\- Esa Berry, la odio… 

\- Bueno, si, pero eso no evita que te quieras meter en su falda… hey, eso duele – bromea y ríe un poco. Un suave golpe a la quijada y el indudable sonrojo de Quinn. Lo llama idiota, pero no lo cree realmente. 

El reloj no deja de avanzar y ya ha pasado una hora cuando Quinn vuelve a hablar, esta vez más calmada. Finn pasa sus dedos por entre sus cabellos, expectante. 

\- ¿Qué haremos al respecto? 

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces cuando alguien te interesa? 

Quinn lo mira interrogante por un momento, y entonces enarca una de sus cejas al darse cuenta de lo que pasa por la mente del chico. 

\- No sugerirás… 

\- Le invitas a una cita – la interrumpe Finn. 

Lo dice en broma. Ni en sus sueños mas alocado pensaría que algo como eso podría ocurrir, pero Quinn no ríe ni le golpea, la verdad es que no parece reaccionar en lo absoluto. Solo se queda mirando un espacio en el vacío, pensativa. Finn traga saliva y se incorpora un poco, acomodándose en el respaldo de su cama. 

\- ¿Quinn…? 

[13:14 p. m.] El objetivo se encuentra en la sala de música. 

[13:14 p. m.] Tiene nombre, Q… 

[13:15 p. m.]  Solo mantenla ahí, quieres… hasta que pueda zafarme de Sylvester. 

\- Finn, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que no te interesaba el Glee Club. 

Lo ve detenerse por un segundo, dar un paso atrás en el dintel de la puerta al no esperar un recibimiento así. Se muerde el labio ligeramente y vuelve su atención a las partituras que yacen sobre el piano, desordenadas. _“Mantente firme, Rachel”_ – piensa, mientras siente como aquel chico da unos pasos en su dirección. Llega a su lado y ninguno de los dos dice nada por unos largos segundos, puede que incluso por un minuto entero. No saben bien cómo continuar, nunca han tenido una verdadera conversación antes. Es Finn quien tiene el valor de abrir la boca y decir lo primero que se le viene a la mente. 

\- ¿Por qué crees eso? 

\- Tú mismo lo dijiste – le duele un poco el corazón. _“Solo un poco…”_ – sé que suelo hablar demasiado, pero también sé escuchar. Y me quedó claro que entre tu reputación y tus mal llamados amigos, no existe espacio para este pequeño club. 

\- Te equivocas… 

\- ¿En qué parte? 

\- No puedo negar que unirse a este club es actualmente un suicidio social… - Rachel abre la boca para contra argumentar, pero Finn se da la confianza de posar un dedo sobre sus labios. Ella se detiene y luego calla, intentando parecer indignada. Claramente falla –, pero hay algo que tampoco puedo negar y es que aquí he encontrado… algo que me estaba faltando. 

\- ¿Qué es? 

\- No te burles, ¿ok? – toma aire, acercándose un poco más a Rachel – mi voz propia. 

La sonrisa que se apodera en el rostro de Rachel dura unos instantes, siendo reemplazada por una mueca de nerviosismo cuando Quinn hace su entrada. 

\- ¿Le preguntaste? – interroga cuando llega al lado de ellos, escogiendo un lugar estratégico entre los dos. Finn le responde negativamente con la excusa de pensar que tardaría más tiempo. Quinn alcanza a soltar un suspiro resignado – Berry… - pero la aludida ha dado un paso atrás, tomando las partituras y sujetándolas contra su pecho, una clara pose protectora. 

\- ¿Exactamente… qué es lo que sucede aquí? 

Quinn Fabray observa a la chica que la ha hecho perder el sueño en la última semana. La mira de pies a cabeza y viceversa, para luego terminar en sus ojos. Marrón oscuro, muy profundos. En ellos puede notar miedo, pero también cierto desafío, y eso le gusta. Ellos son los chicos populares, quienes mandan en la escuela, e incluso dentro de su mismo escalafón social, son la elite. Los demás les temen porque saben que ellos tienen el poder de hacer su vida escolar tanto un paraíso como un infierno. Aunque a ella, la verdad, no le interesa ir por ahí perdiendo tiempo en la vida de otros. 

En esta escuela son pocas las personas que se atreven a cruzar miradas con Quinn Fabray. Es por eso que le parece excepcional que ahora mismo Rachel Berry le estuviera sosteniendo firmemente la mirada. 

\- Estas de suerte, Berry. No queremos hacerte daño, por el contrario, queremos hacerte una proposición. 

\- ¿Y esperas que me crea eso? Nuestra relación es casi peor que la de Patti LuPone con Andrew Lloyd-Webber, nos complementamos en la peor de las formas. Para ser absolutamente sincera, no creo que me convenga cualquier cosa que vayas a proponerme. Es decir, me tendrías que considerar idiota… 

\- E increíblemente irritante. 

\- … si solo considerara escuchar tu propuesta… - la voz de Rachel se fue apagando poco a poco al notar como Finn simplemente no la esta escuchando del todo y Quinn parece no querer procesar todo su discurso. Ninguna de estas dos cosas le sorprende. 

Finn vuelve a la conversación posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Rachel, sonriéndole e intentando parecer lo más seguro de su mismo antes de decir más. Toma aire – _“talvez esta no sea la mejor de las ideas”_ -, un codazo de parte de Quinn en las costillas le recuerda que supuestamente deberían salir algún sonido de su boca abierta y no solo balbuceos. Mira a su novia por ayuda y esta le devuelve una mirada de advertencia. _“¡Tú fuiste el de la idea!”_ – parece decir. _“Pero era una broma inocente…”_. 

\- RACHEL, TENUNACITACONMI-CONNOSTROS – el codazo que recibe en respuesta a ese vómito de oración es mucho más fuerte que el primero. Se queja del dolor, mira el techo un segundo y luego se dirige a Rachel – Queremos, Quinn y yo, que tengas una cita con nosotros – siente que ni parado en medio del vestíbulo en solo ropa interior estaría tan avergonzado como lo está en ese preciso momento. 

Da un paso atrás y espera la respuesta de una turbada Rachel que aún no cree lo que acaban de escuchar sus oídos. Ahora los tres exhiben un rubor delatador. Finn mantiene los ojos semicerrados, Quinn se cruza de brazos y empieza a contar los segundos golpeando el suelo a un ritmo monótono; finalmente, Rachel se turna para mirarlo a los dos. 

\- ¿Vas a responder o no? – la voz algo exasperada e impaciente de Quinn es lo primero que se escucha en el salón en varios segundos. Y es lo que logra devolverle el habla a la interrogada en cuestión. 

\- No, digo si… la respuesta es no, por más halagada que pudiera sentirme cómo se les ocurre que… ¿qué clase de broma macabra es esta? Acaso ya no es suficiente con los apodos, los granizados y… 

\- Rachel, calma, no tiene nada que ver con eso… - Finn falla en el intento de serenarla y no le sorprende – no es como que te estemos pidiendo un trío ni nada, al menos no por el momento… 

\- ¡Finn! Creí que te gustaba… 

\- Y me gustas, Rachel, y a Quinn también… - un tercer codazo, seguro ya termina con marca. 

\- ¡Finn, no te atrevas! – ahora es Quinn la que parece enfada por toda la situación. 

\- ¡Pero si es cierto! 

\- Lo que están haciendo es cruel… - las lágrimas comienzan a agruparse en los ojos de Rachel y Quinn ya no puede aguantar más ese espectáculo. Todo el salón vuelve a quedar en silencio, como debería después de que las clases han terminado, cuando los labios de Quinn sellan los de Rachel en un beso más que inesperado. 

Las piernas de Rachel se sienten algo débiles cuando Quinn la deja ir y por un momento lo único que quiere hacer es pedirle que no se detenga. 

\- Nuestra propuesta no es una broma, realmente queremos una cita contigo, Aunque no quieras creerlo, somos serios al respecto – Finn aún no consigue cerrar la boca de la impresión cuando Quinn lo toma por el cuello de su chaqueta y los insta a abandonar la habitación. Justo antes de desaparecer se gira hacia Rachel y sin conseguir mirarla del todo a los ojos le repite – es solo una simple cita, Rachel. Considéralo, por favor. 

Horas después Rachel Berry aún no se convence de la realidad de todo lo vivido. En su mente todavía perduran la confesión de Finn, la suavidad de los labios de Quinn y la extraña calidez que se apoderó de su pecho al escucharla pronunciar su nombre por primera vez. 

[23:49 p. m.] Q, eso fue increíblemente _hot_. 

[23:50 p. m.] Vete a dormir, Finn. 

_“ **‘I really care for you’.** Five words.”_  

(Tía Mercedes está a mitad de una historia sobre un comercial, saltar sobre colchones y casi quedar expulsados de las locales de ese año cuando el timbre vuelve a sonar. Todos se quedan en silencio y luego tío Kurt se levanta para atender lo que al parecer son más visitas inesperadas. 

Unas risas llegan desde el pasillo y las reconoce de inmediato. Baja de las piernas de tía Mercedes con el tiempo justo para poder recorrer corriendo la sala y casi chocarse con tía Santana, quien viene de la mano de tía Brittany y hace una exclamación en español de sorpresa cuando esos pequeños brazos rodean su cintura. 

\- ¡Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí! Mi pequeña estrellita – es tía Brittany quien la levanta en brazos para abrazarla y permitirle a tía Santana besar su frente y arreglarle algunos cabellos desordenados por detrás de su oreja – si que has crecido en estos meses. 

\- Seguro en un año más ya no podré levantarla – tía Brittany besa tu mejilla y luego te deja volver al suelo. Ríes un poco y la guías de la mano para que salude a los demás. A tío Blaine lo abraza de tal forma que casi lo levanta del suelo, se besan en la mejilla al separarse y luego es el turno de tía Mercedes - ¡Wezzy! – de la cual Brittany parece no querer separarse. 

\- Yo también me alegro de verlas, ¿qué las trae por acá? – Brittany te llama para devolverte tu puesto en las piernas de tía Mercedes, mientras ella va a sentarse junto a su prometida – creía que aún seguías de gira por el norte del país. 

\- Eso terminó hace un par de semanas. Pensábamos volver a Ohio para visitar a nuestros padres, pero no podía viajar sin antes ver a mi _bestie_ – dirigiéndose a tío Kurt – gracias por avisarnos, Kurt. De todas formas, ¿interrumpimos algo? 

\- No, la verdad es que pueden ayudarnos – tío Blaine vuelve a abrir el anuario en la pagina dedicada al equipo de porristas – le contábamos a esta encantadora princesa sobre nuestros años en McKinley y sobre sus padres. 

\- Bueno, lo primero que debes saber es que a esos tres cabezotas les costo eones ponerse de acuerdo y aceptar lo que sentían el uno por el otro, la verdad… - un beso en la mejilla la silencia y tía Brittany, sin siquiera decir una palabra, con solo una mirada, logra que esa mujer cambie de actitud y adopte una algo más sosegada. No debería sorprenderte, pero siempre lo hace porque por tus padres sabes que tía Santana siempre ha sido de un carácter difícil de manejar. _“Tía Brittany es sorprendente”_ – Como decía, estrellita, la verdad es que tus padres tomaron el camino largo para llegar a convertirse en las personas que son ahora, pero eso no siempre es malo.) 

La respuesta de Rachel tardó una semana en llegar, pero fue afirmativa. 

Lo que, en realidad, no significa nada en absoluto. La primera cita en los bolos fue tal como los tres imaginaban que sería: una situación incómoda tras otra. Nadie dirá que era el mejor escenario para empezar algo más serio, mucho menos en su situación. Pero ahí estaban, intentándolo de todas maneras. _“Talvez no haya sido la mejor de las ideas, Finn”_ – las palabras salen de sus labios amargas, nacidas de la molestia. Finn lo tiene fácil, puede demostrar su interés por Rachel sin que su reputación se haga pedazos – _“Todos pensarán que lo haces para sacarme celos o porque realmente te cansaste de mí, en cambio, ni quiero imaginar que pensarían si me vieran coqueteando así con ella…”_. En cambio, ella debe esperar en el asiento mientras él le enseña cómo lanzar una bola, cómo hacer una chuza. Debe contener las miradas e intentar que la forma en que sus manos se rozan solo pueda ser interpretada como un hecho casual. Y esto se repite a medida que pasan los días, las semanas – _“No quiero ser a quién dejen atrás…”_. 

_Pero Quinn, ¿de qué hablas? Nada podría ir mejor…_  

No hay manera de evitar que piense lo obvio, lo que su cerebro le dice que es tan lógico: Rachel solo aceptó aquel trato porque es la forma más fácil de acercarse a Finn. _“Lo único que haces es entregárselo en bandeja de plata”_ – ese tipo de pensamientos no dejan de acosar su mente, pero Quinn los hace a un lado una y otra vez. No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver rezan las palabras de Mateo en su evangelio, pero ella no las escucha. Las niega totalmente, cierra voluntariamente sus ojos a la supuesta verdad e intenta dejarse llevar. 

Nunca ha sido buena lidiando con cosas que escapan a su control. 

Sentados en la mesa que comparten las animadoras con algunos otros deportistas, Finn termina su almuerzo y el de Quinn mientras ella apenas ha sido capaz de beber la asquerosa mezcla que la entrenadora les recomienda para mantenerse en forma. Finn termina con su pedazo de carne, dejando las verduras a un lado y mira el reloj en la pared tras ella. 

\- Falta poco para que suene la campana, ¿nos vamos? 

Le dices que vaya primero, que luego lo alcanzarás. Dices que Santana tiene algo que decirte cuando claramente la chica solo está interesada en seguir escuchando las locas historias que Brittany parece inventar cada día – _“Imagínate, Lord Tubbs leyendo los mensajes que te envío”._ Aunque no es la mejor excusa, Finn no tiene razones para no creerte. Con un beso en la mejilla y esa típica semi-sonrisa característica de él, se va prometiendo que intentará coger el asiento que te gusta junto a la segunda ventana del salón de ciencias. 

Sabe que no conseguirá nada estando de mal humor, así que lo sigue esperando alcanzarlo en poco tiempo, pero algo la detiene cuando llega al final del pasillo. O mejor dicho alguien. 

La ve aparecer desde el segundo piso, a punto de bajar el último tramo de escaleras cuando cruzan miradas y Quinn traga saliva inconsciente. No dicen nada, Rachel se detiene y las dos se observan durante unos segundos. 

Solo basta una mirada insistente y un leve gesto con la cabeza para que una siga a la otra. Esta vez es el turno de Quinn. 

Rachel camina sin voltearse una sola vez, completamente segura de que Quinn la sigue a solos unos pocos pasos de distancia, deteniéndose a veces durante unos segundos para mantener las apariencias, pero nunca apartando por completo sus ojos de ella. La primera campana que anuncia el término del horario de almuerzo suena al momento que Rachel se cuela discretamente en la biblioteca. Quinn no tiene la misma suerte y es detenida por la anciana bibliotecaria que está a punto de tomarse su debido receso; intercambian unas breves frases y Quinn la convence de que la entrenadora Sue la ha autorizado a utilizar las instalaciones ya que debía reforzar algunos ramos. La anciana no le da más vueltas, le dice que por favor mantenga el orden y se va, seguramente pensando en si olvido o no tomarse las pastillas de la tarde. 

La puerta cerrándose es el último sonido que escucha antes de que la biblioteca se suma en un placentero silencio. Revisa a través del ventanal por si alguien las a seguido y con alivio comprueba que no hay nadie a la vista. _“Sin moros en la costa”_ – se permite sonreír un poco, mientras revisa uno a uno los pasillos entre los estantes del fondo. 

La encuentra al final del último pasillo. Rachel no se percata de su presencia al principio, ensimismada leyendo los títulos impresos en los lomos de algunos libros. Se apoya de forma leve en el borde de una mesa ubicada contra la pared bajo la tenue luz que se cuela por la pequeña ventana a la altura del techo. Por un momento Quinn nota cierta debilidad en sus piernas. No puede creer en la realidad de todo aquello. 

Mientras recorre los escasos pasos que las separan Quinn siente cada una de las dudas que la han aquejado estos días posarse sobre sus hombros, advirtiéndole del peligro que supone el juego en el que está tomando parte – _“Podría perderlo todo”_. Pero de nuevo hace caso omiso de toda llamada de atención y se planta firme frente a Rachel, quien retrocede un poco ante aquella presencia casi imponente. Todavía insegura, frágil como no la ha visto antes. Quinn sabe muy bien que todos estos años solo ha seguido un único plan: jugar bien sus cartas y salir lo más pronto posible de Ohio. Por eso siempre ha jugado a ganar, solo cuando está segura de que cada as es suyo, nada la ha convencido de lo contrario. Excepto la chica que tiene a pocos centímetros de distancia y que con cierta resolución ha rodeado su cuello con los brazos. Nada la ha hecho flaquear su resolución, nada excepto su nombre pronunciado con la voz de un ángel y en un tono casi suplicante que la hace recelar de su sano juicio. 

La besa con una intención que no cree poseer. Con una mano en la cintura de Rachel y con la otra perdida entre los cabellos de su nuca, poco a poco la obliga a sentarse en la mesa para que sus rostros queden casi a la misma altura. Las dos desean avanzar, imponerse a la otra, pero es Quinn la que triunfa al final cuando sin pensarlo una de sus manos se cuela por debajo del suéter de Rachel y sus dedos rozan la piel expuesta debajo, provocándole un tenue gemido amortiguado por sus bocas. Quinn se separa por un momento para contemplar el tierno sonrojo sobre las mejillas de Rachel y cómo este parece querer ocultarse bajo la apenas perceptible sombra creada por sus pestañas. 

\- Nadie vendrá hasta en un rato más… - es lo único que Quinn necesita escuchar para que sus manos sigan su exploración y sus labios vuelvan a unirse a los de Rachel. 

Más tarde aquel día Rachel invitará a Finn para ensayar su dueto y Quinn recibirá una proposición en forma de mensaje de texto por parte de Puck. 

Esa misma noche, recostada en su cama, Quinn reflexionará si su mano con Rachel y Finn es una estrategia con la que vale la pena arriesgarse o no. 

[16:20 p. m.] Finn, ¿quieres ensayar? Hace días que no nos vemos… 

_Finn, estoy embarazada._

No pudo decir nada por largos segundos. Un torrente de ideas y escenarios se apoderaron de su cabeza, cada uno más oscuro que el anterior. No le pudo prestar atención a ninguno en especial, eran demasiadas las preguntas y las posibilidades, tantas que pareció quedarse sin aire por un momento. Dejó a su novia buscar consuelo en sus brazos y le aseguró que todo estaría bien aunque estaba seguro que sería todo lo contrario. 

Cuando le pregunta el cómo, ella da una explicación algo vaga de una tarde en el jacuzzi y su problema con el cartero que arroyó. La mira a los ojos y quiere preguntarle la razón por la que le miente, pero entonces se dice que Quinn no tiene razones para hacerlo. Ellos se aman, él la ama. En las buenas y en las malas, sobretodo en las malas. Así que cierra los ojos, la sostiene firme entre sus brazos y decide creer, con todas sus fuerzas decide confiar. 

Llueve esa tarde. No sabe bien como termina frente a la casa de Rachel o si realmente está en la residencia correcta. Nunca ha estado en ese lugar. Ve la fachada y nota que no se parece en nada a su hogar – _“deben tener una buena televisión”_. 

Toca el timbre y espera. Va a tocarlo una segunda vez cuando la puerta se abre un poco y por la rendija que forma puede ver por un segundo a Rachel. La puerta vuelve a cerrarse, seguramente para sacar la cadenilla de seguridad y entonces Rachel lo recibe con una sonrisa, enfundada en un suéter unas tallas más grande que la suya y una taza de café en la mano. 

\- ¿Quinn no viene? 

Se sienta en la sala y Rachel le pregunta si quiere algo para tomar. Se niega y la chica se sienta a su lado. Le miente al decirle que vino por el partido de la liga, que en su casa no hay programación por pago y que no quiere perderse un partido tan importante, aunque la temporada recién ha comenzando. Rachel enciende el televisor y durante un rato ninguno de los dos abre la boca para nada más que para hacer algún comentario rápido sobre una jugada o una falta que creen mal cobrada. Cuando se termina su café Rachel aprovecha de hablar sobre el club de coro y las ideas que tiene para el, Finn intenta ponerle atención pero su cabeza ya no tiene espacio para otra cosa que no sea el hecho de que Quinn está embarazada y lo más probable es que no sea realmente su hijo – _“no sigas pensando de esa manera. Quinn no te mentiría, no tiene razón para hacerlo…”_. Para no ofenderla de vez en cuando le otorga una respuesta monosílaba y general. Solo le funciona durante el primer cuarto de hora, porque entonces Rachel le pregunta si le ocurre algo y Finn solo quiere largarse a llorar. 

Se encuentra tan perdido. 

Siente las lagrimas acumulársele en sus ojos y los cierra con fuerza para obligarlas a retroceder, pero eso solo las hace escurrir mas luego de lo que deberían por su mejillas. Y aunque está a kilómetros de la escuela, siente que si no se detiene alguno de sus compañeros de equipo aparecerá y se encargará de hacerles saber a todos que llora como si tuviera tres años – _“como niñita, dirían”_. 

\- Rachel, lo siento, yo no… - unos suaves labios sobre los suyos le hacen guardar silencio. Rachel lo besa de forma tan dulce que consigue que su respiración vuelva a la normalidad y que olvide por un segundo todo el dolor que lo aqueja. Cuando se separan, Rachel le desordena un poco el peinado y entonces acaricia su mejilla, otorgándole una pequeña sonrisa. 

\- Hice pastelillos con la receta especial de los Berry, ¿quieres ser el primero en probarlos? 

Finn asiente, aliviado porque Rachel no lo interrogue al respecto. 

El resto de la tarde se la pasa sentado a un lado de Rachel, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras ella pasa los dedos por su cabello. Finn llora un poco más y se disculpa cada dos minutos por mojar el suéter que parece pertenecer a uno de sus padres. Rachel lo deja pasar – _“es viejo, de casi dos temporadas atrás, ya no lo usa”_. Ya han visto el DVD de _Rent_ , _West Side Story_ y están a mitad del número en que Velma Kelly canta junto a otras reclusas en _Chicago_ cuando Rachel le dice que lo mejor es que se vaya porque sus padres regresarán de un momento a otro. 

\- Todo saldrá bien, Finn, no te preocupes – se besan antes de que Finn pueda decir algo al respecto. Rachel lo despide con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta. 

La lluvia da paso a una extraña calma. 

Ya en su casa, recostado sobre la cama, Finn sueña con un pequeño niño corriendo con un perro a su lado, mientras él lo observa desde el banco de un parque. Entonces aparece Rachel a un costado y el niño corre a sus brazos. Él sonríe cuando otra figura toma su mano – _“nuestra familia es hermosa, ¿no crees?”_ \- le dice en voz queda. Reconoce la voz de Quinn. 

Solo tendrían que pasar un par de meses para que el infierno se desatase. 

Finn desaparece unos días de la escuela y Quinn evita a todo el mundo hasta las seccionales. Los demás chicos hacen como si Rachel no existiera, molestos porque su oportunidad de ganar se había ido casi literalmente al demonio. El señor Schuester intenta animarla, pero ella ve en sus ojos la misma desesperanza que ve en los de todos los demás. 

Aunque nadie le creyera, Rachel admite para sí misma que ahora mismo perder no le duele tanto como ver vacíos los puestos de Finn y Quinn. 

Intenta llamarlos cada día después de la escuela, pero no consigue respuesta. 

Hasta que un día Quinn le envía un mensaje. 

[21:37 p. m.] Lo nuestro no funcionará, olvídalo. Y si él así lo quiere, no veo problema con que te quedes con Finn. 

Pasa el tiempo y llegan las regionales. Mientras Vocal Adrenaline demuestra su gran potencial vocal y Rachel duda por un momento en la posibilidad del triunfo. Quinn entra en trabajo de parto y se apresura a llegar a un hospital, junto con su madre y los demás miembros de New Directions. 

Todos le echan un vistazo al bebé antes de apresurarse a regresar al lugar de la competencia. Todos, menos Finn. Se mantiene aparte y se marcha con los primeros en salir de la sala. Will intenta hablar con él, pero Finn hace como que no lo escucha y se monta en el autobús sin compartir la emoción de los demás. Recuerda brevemente aquel sueño que tuviera una tarde y se traga el dolor al darse cuenta de que nunca sería mucho más que una fantasía más. 

No ganan, pero le dice a Rachel que la ama. 

El Glee Club no se disuelve, pero todos parecen desaparecer cuando llegan las vacaciones. Puck no lo llama como otros años para ver si buscan algún trabajo pequeño y consiguen algo de dinero para divertirse ese verano. Mike y Matt se han ido a la costa, y con los demás chicos nunca ha sido muy cercano. Con Kurt las cosas siguen siendo algo cortantes y realmente no tienen muchas cosas en común con las que pasar el tiempo. 

Rachel es la única que lo llama en semanas. 

Se juntan una tarde a las afueras de su casa. Finn se sienta en la cuneta y Rachel llega caminando unos minutos después, sentándose junto a él a observar el paso de las horas. Rachel le comparte sus audífonos y reproduce su casi interminable playlist de rock clásico. Algunos niños pasan calle abajo en bicicleta y los dos saludan cada vez que un vecino les desea un buen día. 

\- Creí que no tendrías tiempo para verme… 

\- ¿Y eso por qué? 

\- Bueno, tu sigues siendo el chico popular y yo la chica que se ha unido a demasiado clubes en un mismo año – Rachel ríe, pero a Finn le parece un sonido algo triste –, y está el hecho de que nuestro club quedó último en las regionales. 

\- Tienes razón, pero eso no es razón para que no nos veamos. 

\- Pero… 

\- Sigo manteniendo lo que dije ese día, te amo. 

Los dos se sonrojan y Rachel se abraza a sus piernas, sonriendo, mientras que Finn mira el cielo y también sonríe, como no lo ha hecho desde que acabara el año escolar. Se fija en las nubes que están particularmente definidas ese día y les busca formas, pero no logra dar con ninguna. 

\- ¿Y Quinn…? 

Escuchar su nombre en los labios de Rachel es como una puntada al corazón. La sonrisa en sus rostros desaparece y Rachel se gira un poco para mirarlo. Finn tiene la vista perdida en el vacío y con el ceño algo fruncido intenta ordenar sus pensamientos con respecto a su antigua novia. Su primer amor, su casi primer todo. Los dos recuerdan a Quinn de diferentes formas, pero concuerdan en lo amargo que se han sentido estos últimos meses sin ella. 

\- La sigo amando, Rachel, no puedo evitarlo – admite Finn, suspirando pesadamente e incorporándose. No puede mirar a Rachel a la cara, mucho menos decírselo de frente – creo que lo nuestro, lo de los tres fue… 

\- Creo que también le quiero, Finn – Rachel se agarra de una de sus manos y se ayuda con ella para ponerse en pie también – así que, por favor, no digas que todo fue un error. 

Finn ríe, dejando el dolor a un lado por un momento, aunque no deje de estar ahí. Atrae a Rachel hacia si y besa su frente. Rachel sonríe y lo abraza por la cintura. 

\- ¿Siempre eres así de positiva? 

\- Bueno, como co-capitana y como… tu novia – lo abraza con un poco más de fuerza al decir esto último –, creo que es parte de mi trabajo, ¿no? 

Notan que ya es medio día porque el sol comienza a llegarles directamente desde arriba. Rachel saca un pequeño envase de bloqueador de su bolsillo y se lo aplica a Finn en el rostro a pesar de sus protestas – _“es por tu seguridad, Finn”_. Carol contiene una risa cuando Finn invita a Rachel a pasar y se da cuenta de las rayas blancas que tiene sobre el rostro – _“creo que has exagerado, Rachel”_. 

Se sientan en su habitación y Finn se ofrece a enseñarle ciertos juegos de consola a Rachel. Los dos se sorprenden cuando Rachel muestra una facilidad casi innata con _Resident Evil_ , aunque se sonroje al soltar un grito cada vez que aparece un monstruo inesperado. Están a mitad de una misión en un pueblo abandonado cuando Rachel pausa el juego y apunta un jarro de vidrio lleno de billetes y monedas que reposa en una repisa. En un papel pegado a un costado puede leerse el inicio de un nombre, Finn no tiene que decirle nada a Rachel cuando distingue que la letra inicial es una Q, pero aun así lo hace. 

\- Es el dinero que juntaba para cuando Quinn tuviera su bebe, había tantas cosas que pagar… ¿recuerdas el trabajo que me conseguiste? 

\- Sí, mis padres se molestaron un poco por la treta que use para conseguirlo – Rachel baja la mirada al control que reposa entre sus manos. No se arrepiente de haber sacado el tema, pero aun así desea que fuera posible evitarse un poco el dolor – me impusieron un castigo de un mes sin los viernes de _Barbra Streisand_ , pero cuando llegó el fin de semana ninguno pudo cumplir. Es que la amamos mucho. 

\- Lo sé, la cosa es que… nunca deje de ir. Me despidieron luego de cinco meses cuando se enteraron de que no era minusválido, pero alcancé a juntar lo necesario para pagar ciertas deudas y lo que sobró lo guardé. 

\- ¿Y no has pensado en gastarlo? 

\- Lo junte para Quinn y a pesar de lo que pasó… me siento mal al pensar en gastarlo en otra cosa. 

Se quedan mirando el frasco en silencio hasta que Rachel tiene una idea. 

Son casi las nueve cuando Quinn vuelve de lo que se supone es una pequeña caminata por el parque. Lo hace todos los días. Se despierta temprano, baja a la cocina para tomar desayuno y prepararse algo para llevar, y sale de casa con un escueto saludo a su madre, quien aún no le dirige la palabra por haber dado en adopción a Beth. Puck la llama cada dos días, pero no le contesta. Santana y Brittany también lo hacen, invitándola a pasar tiempo con ellas en alguna fiesta o de viaje, pero las rechaza también. 

Hay otro número que aparece en su pantalla de vez en cuando. Y aunque no lo tiene asociado a un nombre porque lo ha borrado, sabe quien es porque lo tiene memorizado. No entiende la razón tras la insistencia de Rachel en comunicarse con ella. Por otro lado, Finn no la ha llamado ni una sola vez desde lo que ocurrió en las seccionales. 

Por eso le sorprende encontrarse con aquel paquete en la mesa. Es una caja de tamaño mediano y con una tarjeta encima. Dice su nombre en una letra muy cuidada, su corazón da un pequeño salto cuando reconoce la letra de Rachel. Al abrirla y leer las pocas palabras que contiene un nudo se le forma en la garganta. Ahora es Finn quien escribe. 

Con cuidado abre la caja para encontrarse con un libro y un saquito de semillas envueltos de forma cuidadosa. Primero hojea el libro y se da cuenta de que es un manual de cuidado y mantención de cultivos de flores; por otra parte el saquito contiene semillas de gardenia. 

Sonríe y se lleva una mano a la boca para contener cualquier sollozo que quiera escapar, posando la otra sin pensarlo sobre su vientre ahora plano y tortuosamente vacío. Su madre no dice nada cuando a la mañana siguiente despierta para encontrar que su hija le ha preparado el desayuno y en ese momento se encuentra en una esquina del jardín trasero, preparando el terreno para plantar una bolsita de semillas que tiene al costado. 

_Aunque no lo creas, Q… nos importas._

(- Creí que mis padres habían estado juntos desde el principio. 

\- Oh, mi nena, si supieras – tía Mercedes ríe y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro antes de continuar – en ese tiempo nuestro club era un desastre en lo que concierne a relaciones personales. 

\- Hasta que salimos de la escuela e incluso durante un tiempo después, todos tuvimos problemas con nuestras parejas actuales – tío Blaine suspira con algo de nostalgia y se inclina para besar a tío Kurt cuando nota un poco de tristeza en su mirada con la mención de sus primeros años en Nueva York. Tía Santana también abraza con más fuerza a su esposa, mientras que tía Brittany observa sus anillos de compromiso sonriente – sobretodo tus padres. 

\- Si tío Blaine tiene razón, ¿cómo es que terminaron juntos? 

\- Creo que eso ocurrió unos años después de la graduación – retoma tío Kurt.) 

_“ **‘You matter to me’.** Four words.”_

Los años que siguieron a la graduación fueron algo confusos. Todos tomaron caminos tan distintos que el tiempo se iba entre sus dedos tan rápido como si de un torrente se tratase. Intentaron dejar atrás McKinley y todo lo que aquel lugar representaba. Se dijeron una y otra vez que lo que habían vivido no fue más que un capricho de la adolescencia. Que fueron demasiado inocentes para ver la realidad. 

Por un tiempo casi no se hablaron. 

Quinn tuvo una relación poco duradera con un profesor casado de su universidad hasta que decidió centrarse en su carrera. Rachel y Finn rompieron, cada uno yendo por caminos completamente diferentes. Finn regresó a Ohio para dirigir el Glee Club durante un tiempo y luego comenzar a estudiar pedagogía en la universidad estatal. Rachel fue pasando de a poco sus cursos en NYADA, teniendo unas cuantas relaciones, pero nada que considerara serio.

Parecía que no había tiempo para los recuerdos. 

Rachel le envió a Quinn el primer correo electrónico a las pocas semanas de llegar a Nueva York, cuando sus clases estaban a punto de comenzar y Quinn estaba empacando para marcharse a New Haven. Tomándose un tiempo, Quinn le respondió un par de días después con su horario de clases y con una invitación para verse cuando pudieran. Luego de eso los correos no se detuvieron. 

Finn le envió un e-mail cuando ya casi terminaba su primer semestre en Yale. A Quinn le sorprendió saber que se había retirado del ejército y que ahora dirigía el coro de McKinley como interno. Se alegró por él porque en el fondo Quinn conocía a Finn, sabía que era un chico hogareño y que buscaba siempre la forma de ayudar a los demás, aunque la mayoría del tiempo fallara de forma desastrosa. Le envió una respuesta después de terminar de estudiar los expedientes de un caso y le pidió que mantuvieran contacto. 

Aquellos correos la hacían sentirse acompañada. 

Volvió una temporada a McKinley por petición de Finn y se dio cuenta de que muchas cosas habían cambiado. Aquel lugar algo perdido en Ohio ya no se sentía del todo como un hogar. 

Los correos volvieron a detenerse durante un tiempo, hasta que comenzara su segundo año de carrera y Finn le enviara un mensaje comentándole que había decidido convertirse en maestro. Genuina fue la alegría que sintió al saber la noticia de su matrícula en la estatal de Ohio, por fin Finn se decidía por algo por lo que sentía verdadera vocación. 

Unos días después fue Rachel la que retomó el contacto. Para Quinn fue como volver a escuchar a esa chica algo llena de sí misma de los primeros años en McKinley, emocionándose por cada nuevo solo que conseguía o por cada logro del club, cuando recibió un correo de Rachel comunicándole que había conseguido un papel secundario en una obra Off-Broadway. Que a pesar de que no era nada muy espectacular, era un papel a su altura y que por fin esto le daría la entrada oficial al mundo teatral neoyorquino – _“Tony, aquí voy”_. 

Preferían no hablar de sus vidas privadas, menos de con quien salían o se acostaban. No porque no se tuvieran la confianza, simplemente algo los hacía sentirse incómodos al respecto. Por las pocas preguntas al respecto que Quinn les hiciera en un principio, se enteró que la comunicación entre Finn y Rachel era casi nula. Lo cual la sorprendió – _“¿estás seguro que quieres dejarla ir así, tan fácilmente?”_ -, desde hace años que había aceptado que aquellos dos tenían algo más que un simple enamoramiento pasajero – _“Quinn, no quiero hablar de esto, todas las cosas terminan… tarde o temprano”_. 

Fue ella quién cortó el contacto cuando su cuarto semestre estaba por terminar. Puck la llamó soltando improperios mientras intentaba explicarle las razones de lo que Quinn no llamaría de otra forma que no fuera furia. Lo que le dijo la dejó helada. 

Mercedes fue quien le contó la noticia a Rachel, mientras tomaban un café luego de un pequeño concierto de la futura sucesora artística de Beyoncé. Por su parte, Finn se enteró de causalidad cuando Kurt lo soltó en medio de su llamada semanal. 

Es así como sin haber hablado ni una sola vez desde que oficializaran su rompimiento, los dos se encuentran cara a cara frente a la puerta del complejo de apartamentos donde Quinn vive. Han venido sin avisar, por puro instinto. Finn toma el mango de la puerta y la abre para dejar pasar a Rachel; un escueto gracias es lo primero que le dice en meses antes de que Finn cierre la puerta tras ellos y se monten en el ascensor que los llevará al cuarto piso. 

No puede ser un recorrido más incómodo. 

\- Supongo que te enteraste, ¿haz mantenido contacto con Quinn? 

\- Sí, pero fue Kurt quién me lo dijo… parece que no somos tan cercanos después de todo - Finn suspira, intentando ocultar cuanto no desea estar en ese lugar. Pero necesita saber de Quinn y aunque en ese momento lo niega con todas sus fuerzas, también se siente bien tener a Rachel a su lado. 

\- Bueno, siendo sincera… quien me lo dijo a mí fue Mercedes. 

Rachel le sostiene la mirada a Finn a través de uno de los espejos en el ascensor. Finn intenta hacer lo mismo hasta que siente como la sangre comienza poco a poco a acumulársele en las mejillas, así que decide centrar su atención en otra cosa. Rachel maldice por lo bajo al sentir un pequeño dejo de amargura cuando el contacto se rompe. Llegan al piso indicado y con una campana las puertas del ascensor se abren. 

Finn golpea la puerta unas cinco veces sin obtener respuesta, Rachel pronuncia el nombre de Quinn lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser oída sin recurrir a los gritos. No consiguen nada. 

\- Talvez no se encuentra en casa, ¿tú avisaste que venías? – pregunta Finn al rato, sentándose en el pasillo y apoyando su espalda en la pared del frente. No sabía cuanto dinero necesitaría para hospedar, así que había caminado todo el recorrido desde la estación de trenes. 

\- No, además, pienso que estoy aquí por la misma razón que tú: no había forma de contactarse con ella – Rachel se apoya en la pared junto a la puerta y por primera vez se da el tiempo de examinar bien los cambios que Finn ha experimentado. Algo en su aspecto le hace reconocer que ha tenido que madurar, se nota algo serio en él. Se pregunta si Finn diría lo mismo de ella. 

Su hilo de pensamientos es interrumpido por una campanilla y los dos dirigen su atención al ascensor. Rachel se incorpora y Finn se levanta de un salto cuando la figura de Quinn aparece y se los queda mirando sorprendida en mitad del pasillo. Suelta una de las bolsas que trae en la mano y un poco de mercadería termina esparcido en la alfombra desgastada. 

Rachel es la primera en reaccionar. Corre hacia Quinn y la abraza con fuerza, como si temiera que se evaporara de un momento a otro. No deja de repetir lo preocupada que estaba y le pide por favor que nunca más desaparezca de esa manera. Quinn cierra los ojos y se entrega al gesto de forma completa, recarga su cuerpo en Rachel y por un momento se permite descansar. Finn nota ese agotamiento en el rostro de Quinn y el alivio al verse en los brazos de Rachel, y por un momento se siente algo excluido. 

Empuja esos sentimientos a un lado, ahora todo lo que importa es Quinn. 

\- Perdona por no avisar, pero ninguno de los dos pudo contactarse contigo – recoge la mercadería y le tiende la bolsa a Quinn, antes de besar su frente. Por un momento su corazón se acelera al sentir la presencia de esas dos mujeres tan cerca suyo. 

\- Gracias por venir, creo que lo necesitaba. 

Se pasan la tarde hablando de sus respectivas vidas. Quinn los invita a comer y prepara una cena riquísima, argumentando que aprendió mirando algunos tutoriales en internet – _“No habría sobrevivido con solo comida instantánea. Tenía que aprender tarde o temprano”_. Rachel les cuenta de la obra en la que trabaja y en cuan difícil ha sido complementar sus estudios con las largas jornadas de ensayo. Finn habla sobre la facultad de educación y que no puede esperar a poder comenzar la práctica, pero que para eso faltan algunos años. Se dicen anécdotas, riendo a veces, guardando silencio en otras. Pasan las horas y se dan cuenta de cuánto han cambiado las cosas para los tres. Cuando terminan de cenar y afuera ya oscurece es difícil para todos mantener una sonrisa fija en el rostro. 

Antes todo parecía ser mucho más fácil. 

La razón de su visita no sale a flote aunque Finn y Rachel lo intentan, pero Quinn desvía con maestría cada uno de sus intentos por aproximarse. Apenas nombran algo remotamente relacionado es como su una muralla de hielo se levantara frente a ellos. Así que vuelven a guardar silencio hasta que alguno se le ocurre otro tema de conversación. 

\- Creo que ya es hora de que nos marchemos, seguro tienes algún examen para el cual estudiar – se excusa Finn tomando los platos de todos y llevándolos a la cocina para comenzar a lavarlos. 

\- La verdad es que me he eximido de todo – le hace saber Quinn dejando escapar la primera sonrisa genuina en toda la velada, pero no dura mucho – Finn, no necesitas hacer esto, puedo ocuparme de limpiar mañana en la mañana. 

\- No pasa nada, Q, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. 

\- Entonces, ¿Dónde se hospedan? 

Los dos aludidos guardan silencio, esperando que el otro conteste primero. Se miran y se dan cuenta de que los dos han cometido el mismo error: han tomado el primer tren a New Haven sin pararse a pensar que hacer luego. 

\- Supongo que en el centro encontraré algún hostal que no cobre demasiado – admite Rachel, encogiéndose de hombros como si de una niña se tratase – la verdad, estaba tan preocupada que me preocupe más de llegar aquí que de planificarlo todo. 

\- A mí me pasó más o menos lo mismo… 

\- Vaya – Quinn suelta una risita que los deja algo perdidos –, puedo imaginarlo de Finn, pero no de ti, Rachel. Es decir, tú siempre has sido tan organizada y preocupada de que todo salga a la perfección. Al principio llegaba hasta ser algo molesto… 

\- ¡Hey! – Rachel se hace la ofendida por un momento antes de que los tres rían ya algo más relajados – Si hubieras dado señales de vida talvez podría haberle puesto la atención necesaria a los detalles de mi visita, Quinn… pero no había forma de contactarte. 

Quinn no dice nada y por unos minutos el único sonido que llena la habitación es el del agua golpeando la vajilla acumulada en el fregadero. Luego de pensarlo un momento, Finn concluye que lo mejor es ser frontal con respecto al motivo de su visita, pero cuando se voltea para preguntar al respecto, no encuentra a Quinn por ningún lado. Rachel le indica una puerta abierta al fondo de un corto pasillo y entonces Finn ve a Quinn salir de lo que parece un armario con un par de mantas. Las acarrea hasta uno de los sillones donde las deja caer sobre un par de almohadas que había traído antes. 

\- ¿Qué significa esto? 

\- Significa, Finn, que hoy se quedarán a dormir acá. 

\- ¿Los dos…? – a Rachel la idea no le parece de las más atractivas. 

\- Si, los dos, no me perdonaría si por andar buscando alojamiento a última hora los asaltaran o peor – algo en la voz de Quinn les hace entender que no hay forma de que salgan de esto – Y no piensen que es una molestia, porque no lo es. 

Como si de niños se tratase, los dos asienten haciendo una pequeña mueca en protesta. Quinn sonríe ante esto y les pide ayuda para preparar todo. Finn le cede el único sillón a Rachel y en su defensa agrega que a pesar de que su tiempo en el ejército fue corto, se ha acostumbrado a dormir sobre superficies algo duras, así que el suelo no le viene mal. Quinn no puede hacer mucho más al respecto, por lo que accede y va en busca de un par de mantas más que poner sobre la alfombra. 

Son eso de las diez cuando Quinn se retira con la excusa de los estudios. 

Rachel toma una novela cualquiera de la repisa en la que Quinn conserva una pequeña colección de libros. Finn se sobresalta cuando al volver deja caer un par de historietas sobre su cabeza. Las coge y nota con sorpresa que son las primeras ediciones de los arcos escritos por _Joss Whedon_ para los _Runaways_ – _“pensé que te podrías distraer con esto mientras intentamos dormir”_. Hay ciertas marcas en sus bordes que le confirman que aquellos cómics han sido leídos varías veces a lo largo de los años. 

\- Estos se los di para nuestro primer aniversario, en ese momento le parecieron un obsequio terrible… pero los conservó – Rachel hace como que no lo escucha, pero a Finn no le importa. Abre el primer número y se propone leer hasta la madrugada – no me lo esperaba, Q. 

Leen en silencio y de vez en cuando uno se acomoda en el lugar después de conservar aquella posición por mucho tiempo. Ya solo es la luz de un par de lámparas de mesa la que los alumbra, ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta cuando ha desaparecido la luz que se colaba por la rendija bajo la puerta de Quinn. Rachel ya ha terminado siete capítulos y está a mitad del octavo, pero no hay podido concentrarse realmente en la historia. Hace dos capítulos atrás que no tiene idea de lo que los personajes planean ni quién es el tipo tuerto que acaba de aparecer y parece conocerlos; en lo único que puede pensar es en Finn y Quinn. Y parece que para Finn es igual porque de vez en cuando intenta girarse con sigilo a observarla, pero no se atreve y solo se limita a sonrojarse mientras sigue pasando las páginas de esas historietas. 

A veces tiene sueños en los que aparecen los tres. Intenta no pensar en aquellos, los menos, en que la ropa se hace excesiva y se dejan llevar por aquel sentimiento que parecía consumirlos cuando eran solo adolescentes. Rachel siempre ha intentado convencerse que solo era una simple etapa, que lo superaría cuando saliera de Ohio y descubriera el mundo real que se encontraba allá afuera. Pero nunca lo ha conseguido del todo. Siempre regresa a aquellas fantasías, las más comunes, en las que los tres disfrutan de la compañía del otro por encima de todas las dificultades que el mundo les envía. Por encima de la sociedad, del rechazo y del dolor. Donde son felices. 

\- Finn… - siente la boca seca. El chico no parece escucharla – Finn – insiste, pero esta vez entiende que algo más ocurre al notar la expresión consternada en el rostro del chico - ¿ocurre algo? 

\- ¿Oyes eso? 

\- ¿De que ha…? – un sonido rompe la tranquilidad monótona de la noche. Muchos años después Finn seguirá sacándole en cara a Rachel que sus oídos de plebeyo fueron mejores que los de ella en ese momento, cosa que nunca dejará de enfadarla. Pero en ese momento lo único que siente es curiosidad y preocupación cuando nota de donde provienen – Es Quinn. 

Los dos se incorporan, quedando sentados en sus lugares y mirando hacia la puerta al final del pasillo. El sonido es leve, imperceptible apenas, pero no parece normal. 

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunta Finn, sin recibir respuesta alguna de Rachel. Siguen escuchando, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Rachel se levanta bruscamente cuando distingue de qué se trata. 

\- Debemos ir con ella. 

\- ¿Los dos? – por primera vez en la noche Rachel se gira hacia él y se miran directamente a los ojos. El dolor sigue ahí. Recuerdan demasiado bien esos meses en soledad, las discusiones y cuando decidieron desaparecer de la vida del otro sin siquiera despedirse en persona. Pero por encima de eso los dos notan algo más, algo que los ha hecho venir aquí y encontrarse, aunque no pueden especificar el qué. 

\- Sí, los dos. 

Caminando de a puntillas llegan junto a la puerta de la habitación de Quinn y con extremo cuidado pegan su oreja a ella para intentar escuchar mejor. Comparten una mirada de entendimiento cuando uno a uno los sollozos van llegando a sus oídos. Unos de forma más clara que otros, pero todos arrastrando una tristeza profunda consigo. Rachel le hace un gesto para que se alejen y con precaución gira el picaporte de la puerta para luego abrirla de a poco. _“Demonios…”_ – maldice Finn cuando la puerta no hace más que crujir; entre más cuidadosa intenta ser Rachel, más cruje la puerta. 

Los sollozos se detienen. 

\- ¿Quinn? – Rachel recibe como respuesta una almohada en el rostro. Finn consigue esquivar la otra que llegara volando unos segundos más tarde y los dos se quedan plantados en la entrada con la vista fija en el desorden reinante y en Quinn, quien con los ojos algo hinchados, los observa desde su cama. 

\- Por favor, váyanse – con esta orden vuelve a recostarse, dándoles la espalda y sin preocuparse por taparse bien con las sabanas. 

Finn es el que hace el primer movimiento. Rachel intenta detenerlo cuando nota que avanza hacia Quinn, pero Finn le insiste en que lo imite. 

\- Confía en mí. 

Finn se detiene a un lado de la cama y espera por Rachel para que se posicione en el otro lado. Se sienta en la orilla y lentamente acerca su mano para acariciar la cabeza de Quinn. Pasa sus dedos por entre algunos finos mechones de cabello y no recibe mayor respuesta que Quinn enterrando un poco su rostro en la almohada, decidida a no prestarles atención. Rachel va un paso más allá y se recuesta frente a ella – _“entenderé si me empujas fuera del colchón”_ –le dice con una pequeña sonrisa, quedando su rostro a la altura del de Quinn. Puede notar la marca profunda de las lagrimas en sus mejillas y nuevos surcos que comienzan a formarse por sobre el puente de su nariz hacia abajo, hasta perderse en los cabellos que descansan sobre la almohada. Finn hace lo mismo y los tres se quedan un largo rato en la misma posición. 

\- Shelby ha decidido mudarse a Europa, se llevará a Beth con ella y yo… yo no podré… – es lo único que Quinn alcanza a decir antes de que los sollozos vuelvan a apoderarse de su ser y tenga que morder su labio inferior para intentar contenerlos. No recibe una respuesta de asombro como espera y se da cuenta de que la verdadera razón por la que Finn y Rachel aparecieron esa tarde en su casa es porque ya sabían lo que ocurría - ¿quién les dijo? 

\- ¿Acaso eso importa? Estamos aquí porque eres tú quién nos preocupa – Rachel intenta acariciar su mejilla, pero Quinn solo se aleja. 

\- Debe ser doloroso, ¿no? – Quinn frunce el ceño, escupiendo las palabras con un dejo de furia y amargura – una está aquí intentando consolarme mientras piensa en cómo mi hija bastarda la reemplaza en los brazos de su madre y el otro seguro no puede dejar de pensar en que ese hijo debía ser suyo, no de su supuesto mejor amigo – los brazos de Finn la rodean fuertemente por la cintura, sujetándola contra si. Quinn ya no puede contener las lagrimas - ¿Qué diablos hacen acá? Déjenme tranquila. 

\- Dios, ¡¿Por qué siempre te niegas a ver lo que está frente a ti?! – Rachel alza la voz y consigue que Quinn la mire directamente a los ojos – Igual que cuando estábamos en la escuela, te alejas de los demás y te niegas la felicidad. ¡Estamos aquí por ti, Quinn! No por mi madre, mucho menos por Noah o por nadie… por ti, solo por ti. 

\- ¿Por qué? 

\- Porque nos importas, siempre ha sido así – Rachel se acerca para besar la frente de Quinn y quedarse cerca de ella, mientras Finn besa su cuello. 

\- No seas tonta, Berry… 

\- Tiene nombre, Q. 

\- Idiotas, los dos – Quinn por fin cede, recostándose un poco sobre Finn. Con una de sus manos busca la de Finn y la toma para poder entre los dos atraer a Rachel y abrazarla. Es la primera vez en años que vuelven a estar así de cerca y por más extraño que les parezca al principio, sienten que por fin su vida deja de dar vueltas en círculos y toma un sentido. 

\- No, Quinn, te equivocas… idiotas los tres – comenta Finn sonriendo. 

Por fin en los brazos del otro, los tres se sumergen en un sueño profundo sintiendo que al fin las cosas toman un rumbo para mejor. 

(- Recuerdo cuan emocionado sonaba Finn por el teléfono cuando me contó que había vuelto con tus madres e imagina mi cara – tío Kurt intenta imitarla y todos ríen – porque yo no tenía idea que ya habían intentado tener una relación estable entre los tres. 

\- Oh, te entiendo tan bien – tía Santana bebe de la copa de vino que tío Blaine acaba de servirle y suspira – para mi fue un shock cuando Quinn nos lo confesó. Pero algo me impidió decirle unas cuantas cosas al respecto aquella vez… 

\- ¿Qué cosa, tía San? 

\- Que tu madre sonaba realmente alegre cuando hablaba de aquello… 

\- Sí, como si estuviera decidida ciento por ciento a hacerlo funcionar – concluye tía Brittany con una sonrisa.) 

_“ **‘I love you’.** Three words.”_

Los meses que siguieron a ese día son de lo más extraños. Sin haber dicho una palabra al respecto, cómo si de un acuerdo implícito se tratase, comienzan a frecuentarse. Casi todos los fines de semana se coordinan para pasarlos en el apartamento de Quinn, ya que Finn solo tiene una habitación compartida en los dormitorios de la universidad y Rachel piensa que sería extraño estar en su apartamento con Kurt, a quien todavía no le comenta nada al respecto a pesar de que siempre intenta interrogarla. 

A Quinn no le molesta, más bien lo espera con ansias a medida que transcurre la semana. Los viernes le encanta contar los minutos hasta salir de clases y tomar el desvío hacia la estación de trenes. Finn es quien llega primero y casi siempre ya esta esperando por ella cuando arriba. Se saludan con un abrazo, siempre mas largo de lo que podría considerarse normal, y un pequeño beso en la frente de Quinn – _“ya es tradición”_. Ninguno se atreve a ir más allá por temor a estropear las cosas. Recuerdan los días de escuela y piensan que talvez en ese tiempo no cuidaban sus relaciones como debían, creyendo que siempre estarían ahí para el otro. Pero cuando se graduaron y ya no tenían la obligación de concurrir a un mismo lugar todos los días, cuando dejaron de cruzarse cada cierta hora o compartir salón de clases, todo se volvió más difícil. Todo estuvo a punto de derrumbarse. 

Quieren ser pacientes y tratar lo que tienen ahora con cuidado. El tiempo dirá si es lo correcto. 

Algunos días esperan a Rachel en la estación, pero la mayoría de las veces vuelven al apartamento de Quinn y preparan la cena mientras esperan que el último tren desde Nueva York arribe. Quinn ha progresado de forma increíble como cocinera, pero siempre parecen tener problemas porque Finn sigue siendo igual de torpe. Hay veces en que incluso terminan pidiendo comida a domicilio porque simplemente no han podido terminar algo decente. 

Está casi oscureciendo cuando van por Rachel, quien baja corriendo del tren para abrazar a Quinn y luego a Finn, quien siempre se preocupa de recoger su equipaje. Vuelven a casa y comentan su semana mientras comen y ven películas, casi siempre algún musical que Rachel trae consigo – _“¡viernes de musicales!”_. Quinn y Finn nunca han sido aficionados, pero ríen cuando las monjas de _Cambio de Hábito_ corren entre las máquinas de apuestas en Reno y abrazan a Rachel cuando Satine fallece en _Moulin Rouge_. Para Halloween terminan asistiendo a una presentación con elenco fantasma de _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ y quien sale más entusiasmado es Finn, quien no puede creer cuanto extrañaba cantar y que le permitieran hacer esa cantidad de desorden en un teatro. 

Todo va bien hasta que octubre se hace noviembre y el día de Acción de Gracias llega. Quinn viaja a Ohio para cenar con su madre, mientras que Finn regresa a casa y espera por Kurt a que llegue de regreso desde Nueva York. Por su parte Rachel arregla el apartamento para recibir a sus padres, quienes solo hablan de las nuevas obras que piensan ver en esta oportunidad en Broadway. 

Quinn estaciona frente al garaje y baja la maleta con su equipaje. Se dirige a la puerta principal y encuentra la llave escondida bajo un pequeño macetero. La casa no ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que estuvo allí, un año atrás. Sigue sintiéndose excesivamente grande y vacía. Silenciosa y algo descuidada en los detalles. No es la casa que recordara de pequeña, es solo un fantasma de esos días más felices. Aunque quiera no puede llamarla hogar porque ya no se siente como uno, quisiera que su madre también lo viera así. Pero Judy Fabray vive de los recuerdos y de lo que pudo haber sido. 

\- Quinnie, haz llegado – su madre saluda desde el marco que da a la sala principal. Apoyada en el no hace ni un esfuerzo por ocultar el vaso de whiskey que sostiene en una mano. Quinn no le comenta nada al respecto, está cansada de las discusiones - ¿te quedas a cenar? 

\- Claro, madre, como cada año. 

Kurt llega en auto y Finn corre a recibirlo, apenas pone un pie fuera del vehiculo lo abraza y lo levanta unos centímetros del suelo. Kurt suelta un pequeño grito de sorpresa y ríe cuando Finn besa su mejilla y luego lo deja caer con cuidado, aplastándole con una mano las posibles arrugas que pudiera producirle a su ropa siempre impecable. Carole ayuda a Burt a levantarse del sillón de la sala y los dos reciben afectuosamente a Kurt cuando este se apura a saludarlos. 

\- ¡Oigan, Kurt ha traído pastelillos! – Finn aparece tras él cargando un par de bolsas con el logo de una pastelería famosa de Nueva York - ¡Grandioso! – Finn se siente más animado que en mucho tiempo. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba encontrarse con su familia. 

Rachel termina de vestirse cuando unos golpes en la puerta interrumpen su concentración, pero esto no la molesta. Con algo de nervios se acerca a abrir la puerta y dos pares de brazos la rodean casi de inmediato. Sus padres sonríen contra su rostro y ella tampoco puede evitar unírseles. Hace casi dos años que no se ven más que por video llamadas. Siente ganas de llorar a medida que entiende cuanto necesitaba a su familia. 

Su madre la ayuda a cocinar y no tiene más que halagos cada vez que Quinn le da a probar de de alguna salsa que ha preparado o le enseña una nueva receta que ha estado perfeccionando. Quinn sonríe a pesar de que serán solo ellas dos esa noche: no volvieron a saber de su padre desde que Judy lo echó a la calle y su hermana aún no las perdona por hacerlo. Lo que más valora de aquella festividad es que en su compañía su madre parece olvidar su problema con la bebida y vuelve a ser esa mujer que recuerda. De esa que la levantaba temprano para asistir a la iglesia y luego le compraba a escondidas helado mientras su padre conversaba con los demás hombres de su congregación. 

Más tarde la velada se desarrolla con normalidad. Su madre le habla sobre un club de lectura al que ha comenzado a asistir por recomendación de su terapeuta y que actualmente han estado leyendo un libro que ha escandalizado a las otras señoras, pero que a ella no le parece muy bien escrito – _“Cincuenta Sombras de Grey, nada que me sorprenda mucho que digamos, lo mismo de siempre enmascarado con algo de cuero.”_ – Quinn ríe con sus comentarios y durante unos minutos hablan sobre el impacto de ese tipo de literatura en las personas.

A Quinn le da la impresión de que talvez no ha sido mala idea venir a celebrar con su madre cuando esta hace una pregunta que casi la hace atragantar. 

\- Dime, querida, ¿hay alguien especial de quien deba enterarme? 

Finn se sienta en la sala con Burt para comentar los últimos partidos de la liga de futbol americano. A Burt se le comienza a notar un poco los efectos de los tratamientos de quimioterapia, pero su risa sigue siendo tan clara como siempre. De fondo se escuchan las voces de los comentaristas en un canal local donde se dan informativos sobre como Lima celebra aquella festividad. También les llegan las voces de Carole y Kurt desde la cocina, donde el muchacho ayuda con la preparación de las ensaladas y le agradece a Carole todo el esfuerzo que hace por su padre. La mujer le da unas palmaditas en la mejilla y de reojo observa a Finn recostado en el antiguo sillón de su difunto esposo, tiene que aguantarse las lágrimas. 

Finn hace un brindis por la familia y el amor que se profesan, por el bienestar de todos y porque la felicidad nunca les falte. Agrega tras beber un trago de su lata de cerveza que su madre y Kurt se merecen un aplauso porque la cena luce especialmente exquisita. 

Kurt está a mitad de una anécdota que involucra a Rachel, Central Park y una bicicleta a la que se le cortaron los frenos cuando de repente recuerda algo que deja sin palabras a Finn. 

\- Ahora que lo pienso, Rachel ha estado actuando de forma muy sospechosa últimamente – el chico le da un pequeño sorbo a su copa de vino y se dirige a Finn -, estoy casi seguro que sale con alguien, ¿sabes algo de eso, Finn? 

Llegan al restaurante donde Rachel tiene reservadas mesas desde hace más de un mes. Sus padres la siguen algo nerviosos – _“¿nena, estás segura de que no quieres que paguemos nuestra parte?”_ -, pero Rachel los tranquiliza hablándoles sobre los pequeños papeles que ha conseguido y que por primera vez quiere ella correr con todos los gastos. Sus padres le sonríen orgullosos y los tres conversan mientras revisan el menú. Están a mitad de una interesante discusión sobre los musicales que han tenido gran resonancia este año y sus posibilidades para ganar el Tony a mejor producción cuando un mesero los interrumpe para preguntarles lo que desean ordenar. 

Es esa pequeña interrupción la que aprovecha Hiram para hacerle una pregunta un poco más personal. 

\- ¿Y hay algún prospecto que ocupe el corazoncito de mi pequeña? 

Quinn termina de masticar el lentamente el pedazo de pavo que tiene en la boca, lo traga y bebe un poco de jugo para aclarar su garganta, limpiándose los labios con la punta de su servilleta al terminar. Su madre sigue sin enterarse del impacto que su pregunta le ha causado. Pero el silencio que su hija mantiene la hacen levantar la vista y le sorprende encontrarse con una Quinn que mira hacia cualquier lado menos a ella y en cuales mejillas se ha instalado un tierno rubor. 

\- Madre, quiero hablarte de unas personas. 

Su familia pasa de la risa al silencio cuando Finn se deshace en un enredo de excusas y evasiones frente a la pregunta de Kurt. Su madre toma cierto interés cuando nota como el rostro de su hijo va tomando un tono rojizo a medida que se va quedando sin cosas que decir, Burt le da unos golpecitos en la espalda a modo de felicitación y Kurt sigue observándolo perplejo. Al final Finn suelta un gran suspiro y se da un tiempo para pensar en la mejor forma de darle la noticia a su familia. 

\- No es que salga con alguien, ella… nosotros… - se toma el resto de cerveza que queda en su lata y continua con la vista fija en la foto de su padre que cuelga en la muralla del frente – tengo que contarles algo. 

El cuerpo de Rachel se paraliza y el mesero tiene que quitarle la carta de las manos con un poco más de fuerza de la normalmente necesaria. Sus padres quedan aun más desconcertados ante aquel cambio de actitud repentino, cuando Rachel se toma de una sola vez el vaso de soda que da el restaurante como cortesía. La fuerte sensación en su garganta la trae a la realidad nuevamente y recomponiéndose se dice mentalmente que sabía que este día llegaría y que debía tener valor. 

\- Se que lo que diga puede parecer de locos, pero no es así, créanme. 

Judy Fabray deja los cubiertos a un lado del plato y se limpia la boca con su servilleta antes de esperar pacientemente a que su hija se explique. Quinn no dice nada por un largo rato, lo que le genera cierta preocupación a su madre. Esta a punto de preguntarle si algo malo sucede cuando por fin las palabras comienzan a fluir de los labios de Quinn, cada vez con más desesperación, hasta que parece no poder detenerlas. 

\- Creo que estoy enamorada, mamá… creo que siempre lo he estado, pero solo ahora puedo decir que no es un simple capricho mío, es real – su madre no dice nada, dejándola continuar. Es la primera vez que su hija decide abrirse con ella de forma tan voluntaria – Pero no estoy segura de que esto sea lo mejor. ¿Recuerdas a Finn? Pues he estado pasando los fines de semana con él y con… ¿recuerdas a los Berry? Papá, no, Russel los odiaba, pero ellos tienen una maravillosa hija, Rachel… ¿la recuerdas ahora? Era la mejor cantante de nuestro club y yo… estoy enamorada de los dos. 

Judy Fabray se levanta sin decir una palabra. Dándole la espalda a su hija se dirige al mueble donde su esposo dejó abandonada toda su colección de licores. Saca un vaso de whiskey y se dispone a servirse de uno ya abierto cuando escucha a su hija sollozar desde el otro extremo de la mesa. 

Finn les habla sobre aquella idea loca que tuviera a los dieciséis y como intentaron que funcionara a pesar de la poca madurez que tenían. Como los años pasaron y en ninguna relación pudo sentirse tan seguro como se sentía ahora. Les cuenta sobre su distanciamiento con Rachel y su intercambio de mensajes con Quinn. Carole y Burt lo escuchan con atención, y aunque Kurt quiere hacerlo, también se muere por comentar al respecto, pero calla por respeto. Finn termina por contarles la razón por la que ya no venía tan seguido los fines de semana y porqué lo que restaba de su mesada se le iba en pasajes de tren. 

\- Sé que no soy el más listo ni el mejor en muchas cosas, sé que suelo equivocarme a menudo, pero ahora estoy completamente seguro de lo que les voy a decir. Estoy enamorado de Quinn y Rachel – sonríe, es algo que no puede evitar hacer al pensar en ellas – ni una por sobre la otra, ni a una más que a otra. A las dos, de la misma manera y con la misma fuerza. Las amo. 

LeRoy e Hiram no se sorprenden cuando su hija comienza a hablarles de Finn, de cómo se distanciaron hasta el punto de romper después de la graduación y de cómo se reencontraron poco más de un año después. Aunque no deja de preocuparles, escuchan con alivio cuando Rachel les comenta los cambios que Finn ha experimentado y lo centrado que parece ser ahora. Lo que sí los deja con la boca abierta es cuando su hija nombra a Quinn, esa muchacha que había hecho un infierno de los primeros meses de su hija en McKinley, y les habla de ella con una adoración desconocida para ellos. Se miran sin poder ocultar su asombro cuando Rachel les habla de los fines de semana en New Haven, de las diferentes salidas y de las noches en que se acurrucan en los brazos del otro y disfrutan de la compañía mutua. 

\- Saben que siempre he soñado con un amor épico, que pareciera destinado a triunfar a pesar de todas las dificultades que pudiera encontrar en su camino… – la voz de su hija tiembla, pero de forma admirable logra expresarse de la mejor forma. Se dan cuenta de que no bromea cuando los mira de forma decidida a los ojos y les confiesa la verdad más grande que posee – bueno, lo que nosotros tenemos no se parece en nada a lo narrados en los cuentos de hadas, pero no por eso deben pensar que no es lo adecuado. Al contrario, es lo más maravilloso y real que me ha tocado vivir y me considero inmensamente afortunada de poder sentirme de esta manera. Finn y Quinn son las personas que quiero, que amo y con las que quiero estar ahora y siempre. 

Es un gran peso el que desaparece de sus hombros. Los tres cierran los ojos con un resignado temor a cualquiera sea la respuesta de sus familias ante tal confesión. Saben que lo que sienten no es lo que la sociedad consideraría normal e incluso mucha gente ni siquiera cree en que algo así pudiera ser posible. Pero ellos lo saben y es lo único que les importa en ese momento: la realidad de la verdad que hay en sus corazones. 

Los tres abren los ojos por la sorpresa al sentir los brazos de su familia rodeándolos. 

La comprensión los hace sentirse libres de las cadenas que parecían sujetarlos. 

Quinn llora al darse cuenta de que su madre ha vuelto a cerrar la gaveta de los licores, esta vez con llave, y se ha acercado a ella para abrazarla y recitarle palabras de cariño al oído. No la juzga, no la reprueba, no la repudia. La acoge como no lo hizo aquella vez que buscó su apoyo con Beth. La envuelve en sus brazos como lo hacia de pequeña, cuando le cantaba nanas antes de dormir. Y Quinn no le guarda rencor por los últimos años. 

\- Lo siento, Quinnie, te amo y lo siento tanto -  las lagrimas de las dos parecen mezclarse por lo cerca que están, pero no les importa – me alegro tanto que hayas logrado encontrar tu felicidad. 

Finn no sabe que decir cuando Kurt se lanza a sus brazos, Burt le desordena el cabello y su madre no sabe si reír o llorar. Lo único que puede sacar de todas esas muestras de cariño es que su familia esta realmente feliz por él y Finn no puede creer la suerte que tiene de tener a gente tan maravillosa a su lado. 

\- Bueno, qué esperamos, hagamos otro brindis – les ánima Kurt levantando su copa en el aire. 

Sus padres se limitan a abrazarla, haciéndola sentir pequeña entre sus cuerpos. Sabe que los dos sonríen aunque no puede apreciarlo desde su posición. Lo sabe porque a veces sus pechos se agitan al intentar contener una risa de alegría. Cuando se separan de ella para darle espacio para respirar, LeRoy acaricia su rostro mientras Hiram besa su cabeza. Vuelven a sentarse y los tres ríen por lo bajo. 

\- Rachel, siempre dijimos que te apoyaríamos fuera cual fuera tu decisión en este ámbito y eso no ha cambiado – Hiram toma su mano e insta a LeRoy a hacer lo mismo – Siempre estaremos a tu lado, sin importar qué. 

\- No puedo esperar a que los invites a cenar – agrega LeRoy besando la mejilla de Rachel. 

El resto de la semana pasa volando y nuevamente Quinn se encuentra un viernes junto a la estación de trenes de New Haven. Solo que ha decidido faltar a su clase de literatura renacentista y ha estado sentada en su auto por más de dos horas. No ha querido entrar porque los nervios no se lo permiten, después de lo que pasó en Acción de Gracias ya no sabe muy bien cómo reaccionará al ver a Finn y luego a Rachel. A lo lejos escucha un tren acercarse y ve la hora en la pantalla de la radio – _“es hora”_. 

Lo ve descender en de uno de los vagones más alejados. Lleva su bolso al hombro y parece más tenso de lo normal. Quinn retrocede unos pasos. Finn no le quita la mirada de encima y camina directamente a ella sin poner atención en nada más. Quinn va a preguntarle si sucede algo malo cuando Finn suelta su bolso a un lado y con sus manos, una a cada lado de su cara,  la besa como lo hiciera tantos años atrás. Quinn siente sus labios acariciar suavemente los suyos una, dos, tres veces hasta que Finn los deja ir. El sonrojo de los dos se hace evidente cuando logran verse los rostros, los dos aún algo sorprendidos por lo que acaba de pasar. 

\- Fuegos artificiales – es lo único que alcanza a decir Finn antes de que Quinn rodee su cuello con los brazos y vuelva a besarlo, esta vez de forma más pausado y profunda. 

Una anciana carraspea sonoramente cuando pasa junto a ellos, demostrando su molestia y haciéndolos reír. Finn recoge su bolso sin decir mucho más y los dos se sientan en un banco del andén a esperar el tren de Rachel. No quieren ir a ningún lugar, ni les preocupa que después tengan que pedir comida a domicilio. Solo quieren estar juntos y no separarse más. Se toman de la mano y Quinn apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Finn, a lo que él hace lo mismo apoyándola la suya en la de ella. 

\- Te amo, Q – Quinn solo sonríe, apretando con un poco más de firmeza la mano del chico a su lado. 

Comienza a hacer algo de frío cuando el tren de Rachel aparece en el horizonte junto con la puesta de sol. La chica desciende del vagón con algo de dificultad, cargando una maleta siempre más llena de lo realmente necesario. Quinn y Finn se incorporan para ir a su encuentro. Es Quinn la primera en llegar y sorprender a Rachel con un vigoroso abrazo y luego un decidido beso en los labios. Al principio siente temor, pero entonces Rachel se despreocupa de su equipaje y le devuelve el beso con iguales o mayores ganas. Cuando se separan Rachel conserva los ojos cerrados durante unos segundos, seguramente intentando entender si todo aquello realmente estaba pasando. Quinn vuelve a darle un beso algo rápido para despertarla y Rachel ríe un poco, sin poder contener su alegría. Se gira hacia Finn, quien la espera con su maleta a un lado y recibe otro beso en los labios para despejar sus dudas por completo. 

El agudo sonido del tren al avisando que está por retomar su viaje los sorprende un poco. Se dan cuenta de que los tres tienen los ojos húmedos y están a punto de llorar. 

\- ¿Nos vamos a casa? – pregunta Quinn, tomándose del brazos de Finn y escondiendo una de sus manos junto a la de Rachel en el bolsillo de su abrigo. 

Finn y Rachel solo pueden asentir. 

(Las lágrimas caen por tu rostro sin poder detenerlas, lo que te hace sentir realmente avergonzada. Pero eres solo una niña, qué más puedes hacer. Amas a tus padres y no quieres hacerles daño, pero la mayoría de las personas en la escuela y en la calle no parecen entenderlo. 

_Qué esperan que haga…_  

\- No, no, a ver, princesa, no llore -  tío Kurt la levanta en sus brazos y va a sentarse en el espacio que queda junto a tía Santana y tía Brittany. Te acaricia el pelo y te habla bajito, dándote espacio para desahogarte hasta calmarte. Todos guardan silencio, nadie te mira extraño – Mi niña, se que es doloroso que las demás personas no entiendan. Lo sé, créeme, todos lo sabemos. 

\- Pero, tío… solo le he causado daño a Rachel y no sé… yo no quiero... 

\- Todo daño es reparable, amor – tío Blaine le dedica una sonrisa. 

\- Eso es verdad, estrellita, solo tienes que saber cuando detenerte y pedir perdón. 

\- Y ya has tomado el primer pasó al darte cuenta de tu error -  tía Brittany se incorpora para besar tu frente y limpiar las lágrimas de tu rostro. 

\- Y no dudes en ningún momento de todo el amor que tus padres te tienen - tía Mercedes deja caer en tu mano un pequeño recuerdo que te había traído de loa VMA -, tienes que confiar en ellos. 

En eso el timbre sonó. Te apresuras a secar las pocas lágrimas que van quedando y pides de todo corazón que tu madre no se de cuenta al verte). 

_“ **‘Marry me’.** Two words.”_

Pasan los años hasta que Finn termina su carrera y entra como interno en la rama de educación secundaria en McKinley. Quinn acaba sus estudios, se titula como abogado y comienza su especialización en la misma universidad. Rachel se gradúa de NYADA con honores y en su primer año como profesional se dedica a hacer papeles secundarios en musicales de Broadway, mientras va a cada audición en espera de que su gran oportunidad llegue. 

Los fines de semana en casa de Quinn se han ido transformando con los años en una rutina para ellos. Además, van rotando en los apartamentos de cada uno. Finn consiguió uno más espacioso cerca de su trabajo y Rachel uno un poco más pequeño del que tenía con Kurt, pero igual de acogedor. Cuando viajan en tren para ir al apartamento de alguno ya no se siente como un viaje de placer, sino como un regreso a casa después de días de trabajo. 

Pero después de un tiempo ya no pueden limitarse a solo estar juntos tres días a la semana. Necesitan verse todos los días y no solo a través de la pantalla de un computador ni escucharse por mensajes dejados en contestadoras. Necesitan ser los primero que ven en la mañana y la última imagen con la que se van a dormir. Sentir su respiración a su lado antes de cerrar los ojos y poder ser testigos diarios de cómo las sabanas delinean sus cuerpos y como la luz del sol hace evidentes sus siluetas. 

Rachel es la primera en traer a la superficie el tema de un nuevo apartamento. Quinn no se sorprende cuando Rachel se sienta sobre sus piernas con su portátil en mano y comienza a mostrarle una larga lista de opciones con apartamentos a su alcance dentro de los límites de Nueva York. Quinn manda a llamar a Finn, quien aparece aún somnoliento, solo en calzoncillos y con el pelo hecho un desastre. Se sienta a un lado de Quinn y besa a sus dos chicas para luego restregarse los ojos e intentar poner atención. 

Todos entienden que por razones profesionales la mejor opción es Nueva York y en un par de horas terminan reduciendo la lista a tres posibles opciones. 

Una semana más tarde ya han contactado a las agencias correspondientes y pasan dos días recorriendo diferentes barrios de la ciudad. El primero es espacioso y cómodo, pero queda demasiado lejos del centro de la ciudad. El segundo quedó fuera de discusión en el mismo momento en que se enteraron de que los dueños anteriores habían fallecido en el lugar – _“aunque fueran ancianos que murieron por causas naturales no quiero vivir en un lugar así, me pone los pelos de punta”_ -, Finn se negó a pasar un minuto más en el sitio. 

Fue el tercero del que se enamoraron. 

Estaba en un barrio humilde no muy lejos del centro de la ciudad. Por afuera aparentaba ser un edificio angosto pegados a muchos otros a lo largo de la calle, todos de diferente fachada y pintados de distintos colores. Parecía un lugar feliz y el apartamento era más amplio de los que se esperaban y tenía una linda terraza trasera donde Quinn podía plantar sus flores. 

Acudieron a un banco y depositaron el dinero de la primera cuota. El primer paso para tener un lugar propio. 

La primera noche que durmieron ahí no había ningún mueble. Sus cosas arribarían a la mañana siguiente y poco a poco tendrían que ir arreglando el lugar. Era un desafío que los emocionaba. Pero habían decidido pasar la noche ahí para contemplar todo el potencial en bruto que sus vidas tenían por delante. Quinn había hecho todo el viaje desde New Haven con su automóvil y con el colchón de su cama amarrado al techo del auto. 

Era una noche calurosa y el ruido lejano de la ciudad que nunca duerme los mantenía expectantes por el mañana. Aquella noche se amaron bajo la protección de las estrellas, en el resguardo de lo que pasarían a llamar su hogar definitivo. 

Había pasado un año cuando Quinn apareció en la puerta de la habitación sosteniendo algo en la mano y con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. 

\- Estoy embarazada – fue lo único que salio de sus labios. 

Finn se quedó sentado en la cama, pasmado, mientras Rachel se levantaba de un salto y corría a abrazar y besar a Quinn. El chico estaba en las nubes, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una extraña sensación de nostalgia. Podía verlo claramente, aquel día tan lejano en un pasillo cualquiera de McKinley, cuando Quinn lo hizo a un lado y con una cara totalmente contraría a la que exhibía ahora le confesaba que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. 

En ese momento sintió que el mundo se le caía a pedazos, pero ahora solo podía sentir como el mundo recién estaba mostrándole las dichas que podía ofrecerles. 

Camina hacia Quinn y Rachel, quienes ya no tenían palabras para expresar la emoción que sentían. Las abraza, sosteniéndolas lo más fuerte posible sin llegar a hacerles daño. 

\- Quiero que nos cacemos – es lo primero que logra salir de sus labios junto con una sonrisa de genuino orgullo – Quinn, Rachel… casémonos. 

\- No es legal... – iba a comenzar Rachel, pero Quinn la calló con un beso para luego negar con la cabeza. Era tiempo de escuchar. 

\- Al diablo con las legalidades, quiero una ceremonia con todos nuestros familiares y amigos ahí. Una donde yo las espere al final de un pasillo y ustedes caminen hacia mi mas bellas que nunca – Finn cierra los ojos y visualiza perfectamente el momento – Todos estarán ahí, todos celebraran nuestra felicidad y le desearan un futuro brillante a nuestro hijo. Da lo mismo que sea legal o no para las autoridades de este país, no me importa, será real para nosotros y para los que nos conocen, y eso es todo lo que realmente importa. 

\- Pero aun así quiero anillos de compromiso – Quinn sonríe al escuchar a Rachel y le da un corto beso en la mejilla antes de apartarse un poco y acariciar el rostro de su prometido. 

\- Los tendrás, amor, las dos los tendremos y Finn también, ¿cierto? 

\- Cierto, romperemos la alcancía con los ahorros para las vacaciones de este año y saldremos esta misma tarde a comprarlos – Rachel aplaude emocionada y toma de la mano a ambos – y también veremos cosas de bebé, ¿Qué les parece? 

\- Estupendo, amor, todo es perfecto. 

Finn besa la frente de las dos y se dirige a la sala de estar. Marca un número y mientras espera a que la señal conecte escucha como Rachel le explica a Quinn todos los cuidados a los que debe someterse desde ahora para cuidar del bebé. Escucha un par de veces más el pitido de marcado antes de que escuche a alguien descolgar y la voz de Kurt la salude desde el otro lado de la línea. 

\- Hermanito, ¿reconoces ese sonido? – Kurt le suelta un improperio para después decirle que se deje de juegos, que estas no son horas de llamar – no seas pesado, Kurt, el sonido que escuchas son campanas de boda. 

Los tres son capaces de escuchar el grito de euforia que viene desde el otro lado de la línea. 

(No es solamente tu madre, Quinn, la que espera por ti en la puerta sino que la acompaña tu padre también. Te abrazas a las piernas de tu padre y a los segundos te ves levantada en los aires por la gran fuerza de sus brazos. Pasan a la sala a saludar y a despedirse al mismo tiempo; tus padres lamentan no poder pasar más tiempo con aquellos amigos que no ven hace tantos meses, pero dan la excusa de que Rachel volverá a casa pronto y de que tú debes acostarte temprano. 

Con un último beso en la frente tío Kurt te despide en la puerta, _“todo saldrá bien”_ – parece susurrarte antes de que tu padre te deposite en la parte trasera del auto de tu madre, te acomode el cinturón de seguridad y rodee el auto para sentarse de copiloto. 

El viaje a casa es silencioso. Puedes notar la tristeza que intentan ocultar tus padres cuando te miran. Sabes que solo están siendo buenos padres al no intentar forzarte a hablar de lo que les preocupa, pero eso no lo hace mucho mejor. 

Lo que has oído esta tarde te ha permitido darte cuenta de lo que han tenido que superar tus padres para ser las personas maravillosas que son ahora y cuanto te aman los tres, sin excepciones. 

Mientras ves pasar las calles intentas poco a poco juntar el valor para enfrentar a Rachel). 

_“What’s left? What’s the most **important** and **intimate** thing to say to somebody? It’s **‘goodbye’.** ”_

Quinn ya no puede articular oraciones coherentes mientras le destroza la mano a Finn de un solo apretón y le pide a Rachel que se apresure. No recuerda que el trabajo de parto haya sido tan difícil con Beth, pero ahora mismo siente que algo la está partiendo en dos sin que ella pueda hacer nada al respecto. Finn besa su frente sudorosa y le pide que respire, pero ella solo quiere gritar. Siente las venas bombear sangre en su cabeza y lo estridente e irritante que le parece el ruido de la calle en sus oídos. Rachel repite la palabra hospital en voz alta mientras mantiene su vista fija en la calle frente a si, resistiendo con increíble voluntad la necesidad de mirar el asiento trasero por el espejo retrovisor. Sabe que si lo hace ya no podrá quitar la vista de las dos personas que ama y en especial de la de Quinn. 

\- Amor, Q, respira, piensa en la habitación de nuestro bebe, piensa en sus juguetes, piensa en nosotros, solo resiste – Quinn intenta golpear a Finn para que deje de hablar como si estuviera agonizando, pero el solo esfuerzo de hacer tal movimiento envía a sus caderas la mayor contracción hasta el minuto. 

\- ¡Ra…Rachel! – es lo único que consigue gritar Quinn antes de sentir que el aire comienza a agotársele. 

\- ¡¿Demonios, cuánto falta?! – Finn se asoma por el espacio entre los dos asientos delanteros y le indica a Rachel una calle a la izquierda de donde se encuentran - ¡Dobla ahí y acelera! 

\- ¡Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé! 

Cuando llegan al hospital y Rachel medio derrapa frente a la entrada de emergencias unas enfermeras ya lo están esperando. Quinn ya solo se queja de forma algo gutural, sin dar indicios de entender donde se encuentra ni con quién. Las enfermeras los hacen a un lado de forma brusca y se llevan a Quinn en una camilla dando indicaciones en voz alta. Finn intenta seguirlas, pero unos paramédicos se lo impiden, informándoles que lo único que pueden hacer por ahora es aguardar en la sala de espera. 

El lugar está mortalmente silencioso. 

\- ¿Viste su rostro? No parecía responder, Finn, ella, Quinn… no parecía responder. 

\- Con Beth no fue así. Demonios, demonios, demonios, demonios… 

Finn golpea una de las sillas de la corrida que tiene por delante, tras el sobresalto Rachel entrelaza sus dedos con los de una de sus manos y se la lleva a los labios para besarla. Los dos solo podían esperar un milagro. 

Cada hora transcurría como si de un día se tratase. Ninguno de los dos quería que su último recuerdo fuera el de una Quinn semi-consciente siendo arrebatada de sus brazos para internarse en la incertidumbre de una sala de emergencias. Rachel mordía su labio inferior cada cinco segundos mientras Finn gastaba sus centavos en comprar café de maquina para luego no tomárselo. Ya llevaba diez vasos cuando un doctor apareció por la puerta que daba al pabellón. 

\- Por favor, acompáñenme. 

_“Or maybe even,_

**_‘hello’._ ** _”_

\- Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida – murmura Rachel sin poder contener las lagrimas. 

Quinn sostiene a su pequeña hija en los brazos mientras Fin acaricia con cuidado su cabecita y Rachel sostiene con su dedo una de sus manitos. 

\- No puedo creerlo, es nuestra, nuestra hija… - Finn contempla los pocos pelitos de color marrón oscuro y espera con curiosidad poder ver de qué color son sus ojos. 

\- Nuestra pequeña, de los tres - susurra Quinn besando la cabeza de su hija y sonriéndole a los otros dos. 

Una enfermera aparece junto a ellos con unas hojas para rellenar, lo primero que les pregunta es por el nombre de la criatura. Ellos se miran y Finn se le dicta sabiendo exactamente que decir al tenerlo ya pensado de antemano. 

\- Amelia Barbra Hudson Berry-Fabray – repite la enfermera antes de seguir rellenando el formulario. 

(Cuando entran al apartamento Rachel los espera sentada en el sillón de la sala de estar, con una merienda preparada y una sonrisa en el rostro. Al principio no te atreves a mirarla a los ojos y esperas a que tus padres cuelguen sus abrigos y te lleven de la mano hacia su regazo. Te quedas un rato en pie antes de intentar hacer aquello para lo que guardaste valor todo el viaje. 

\- Ma… mamá, mamá… - hace semanas que no llamas a Rachel así. Por la única razón estúpida de que tus compañeros decían que Quinn era tu única madre ya que ella había sido la que te diera a luz – mami… - Pero ahora sabes que no podían estar más equivocados. Una madre no es solo quién te trae al mundo sino también quien toma tu mano y te guía a través de él, quien te guía, quien te protege, quien te ama de forma incondicional - ¡Mamá, yo… yo…! 

No tienes que decir más. 

Rachel te rodea con sus brazos y te levanta del suelo para sentarte en su regazo. Puedes sentir las cálidas lágrimas que caen de sus ojos en una de tus mejillas y como pronto comienzan a mezclarse con tuyas. Finn se sienta a tu izquierda mientras te desordena suavemente el cabello y Quinn ocupa su puesto a la derecha mientras saca un pañuelo de tu bolsillo y te limpia con cuidado la nariz. Rachel levanta el rostro, esta vez sonriéndote con verdadera felicidad y te comienza a dar pequeños besos en todas partes de tu rostro, lo que solo te hace reír. 

\- Mamá, perdóname, te quiero, te quiero mucho. 

\- Y yo a ti mi niña, los quiero a todos. 

Se mantienen unos minutos abrazados hasta que todo se tranquiliza y su padre toma el control para encender la televisión. Recuerdas qué día es hoy y te acomodas en el regazo de tu madre para poder ver mejor. 

\- ¿Qué película toca hoy, cariño? – pregunta Quinn cogiendo el cuenco de palomitas que descansa sobre la mesa. 

\- Bailando bajo la lluvia – responde Rachel. 

\- Bien, una de mis favoritas – agrega Finn pasando un brazo por detrás de Rachel para acomodarse, mientras Quinn apoya su cabeza en el hombro contrario – espero que la pequeña Amelia no se quede dormida antes de que termine. 

Tu solo sonríes y te contentas con estar en los brazos de tu familia. Esos maravillosos padres que no cambiarias por nada del mundo).

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Las frases en inglés utilizadas en esta historia están extraídas en su mayoría del trabajo de itoshiteru. Es la primera vez que escribo Fuinnchel, con anterioridad no había escrito ninguno de estos personajes con la profundidad que quise darles en este fanfiction, por lo que el resultado de esta historia me pone extremadamente nerviosa. De todas formas, está escrita con un cariño inmenso por los personajes. Espero les sea agradable a todo aquel que decida leerla.


End file.
